K Anime Project Drabbles
by Kyupods115
Summary: THE 18th & 19thDRABBLE IS OUT ! ! ! [K] character(s) x Readers, please RnR, Disclaimer : I don't own K, credits to GoRA / GoHands. Pardon for any mistakes I've made and ENJOY ! [Warning : might have WAFF overload/smuts/lemons/bad swearings/OOCness] *LASTEST DRABB : Kusanagi x Reader, Mikoto x Reader*
1. Worried (Misaki x Fem Reader)

**HELLO MINNA !**

**It's good to be back from my vacation and I got so many inspirations to make some drabbles though I also have to rush my Misaki!Fem x Fushimi story (the 1st ever story I've ever made in this ff net). So yeah, I should make some drabbles too since I'm fond of reading drabbles. I also got some ideas from some novels and ff's drabbles. I want to make one, so here ! I'm making one LOL**

**Target : 15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.**

**WARNING : I may make some Mature FFs or smuts/lemons, or angst ones, but I will put some warnings on every chapter where there're some smuts, angst, or bad words in it.**

**Anyways feel free to review or request :D**

**1 thing, if i put "_" that means you have to fill the blank with your name or your OC name. Well it is up to you if you want to add other names' too xD Feel free~**

**& as always, pardon for any mistakes in the drabble.**

* * *

**Worried**

Misaki Yata x Reader

* * *

"Hey Kamamoto... Where's _-chan ?"

Yata Misaki, the vanguard of Homra, was worried about _. It had been 2 days since she visited Homra. All of his comrades were also worried about the girl. When Kusanagi tried to call her, she didn't answer it. He tried 5 times and still, no answer. They were wondering where could she be. Is she in trouble ? Will she be okay ? Why isn't she answering the phone ? Those questions were all over Misaki as his head started to explode like a bomb. If he finds someone who's trying to bother or kill her, he's sure he'll kill the person into pieces and no blood, bones, nor ashes will be left out. He angered as he clenched his fist and ready to kill the person. Kusanagi-san ordered them both to find her. So they did.

"I don't know... I'm starting to get worried about her", replied Kamamoto as they both went out to the bar to find her. Both of the reds decided to split to find _-chan. Misaki took the left, while Kamamoto took the right route. Misaki was in full power. He didn't want anyone to bother his comrades, especially her. For him, she's part of the most important member in Homra. And for him, she's as precious as a jewel. A jewel which is very rare. A jewel which can make him happy. But now, his precious jewel has gone nowhere.

Both of the reds have looked everywhere in the Shizume city. Misaki sweated a lot as he was frightened as hell. But then, a light bulb popped out as he remembered one place that he hasn't checked. _'s Apartment. He was feeling a bit relieved. He skated faster like a crow. His heart pounded faster than before. He could scent her aura. He knew that she's in her place.

As he finally arrived in _'s apartment, he quickly knocked the door. No answer for the first knock. He knocked for the second time. And still no answer. He knocked harder for the third time, and a sound came behind the door.

"Just a...s-seh-h-ha-hachuuuuu!"

"_-chan ! Is that you ?!"

_ slowly opened her apartment door and suddenly gasped as she saw Misaki in front of her. Misaki slowly gave a relieved smile. Great ! His precious is in her apartment.. But what's with her pale face? What just happened ? _ let him inside and sit on the couch together.

"_-chan.. what happened to your face ? It's all paled up. Are you sick ? Why didn't you answer the phone ? Have you rested for a while ?"

Misaki couldn't take out his_ Im-worried-about-you-so-much_ feeling. He wanted to keep questioning her but he realized that it was too much. His beloved is sick.

"Ohh calm down Yata-kun... I'm a bit fine now. Sorry for not answering the phone cause my phone was stolen 2 days ago. ha-ha-hachuuu!"

"Huh ?! Really ? Who stole it ?!", As Misaki clenched his fist as he was prepared for his butt kicking to the phone thief.

"I wouldn't want to tell you who is he. Cause you might be shock after hearing his name. He stole it before I went home. And...when I was on my way home, the weather wasn't really friendly to me. It was raining hard, so I caught a cold. That is why I didn't come to Homra. You know that I wouldn't want to spread my cold to you guys. h-hachuuu !"

"Oh I see. But you should have at least informed us that you're sick. We were all worried about you."

"I didn't know you were all worried about me... like wha-hah-ha-hachuuu !"

"Tch... Y-your body is so cold... and you keep sneezing every minute...I..I should make you w-warm."

Misaki blushed as he pulled _'s waist and hugged her. Tightly. _ flushed hard like a tomato. She could feel the vanguard's warm body. The red warm aura around them gave a warm feeling to her. She felt a bit better. Her cold suddenly drained a bit and finally she could breathe normally. She felt very happy.

_could this be a benefit for being sick ? a hug from a dearest Homra vanguard... _

* * *

Bonus - **Who stole your phone ?**

"Hey, I wonder... Who stole your phone anyways ? And why didn't you fight back ?", Misaki asked as he was so curious.

"Okay then. Don't let your jaw out when I answer your question. I didn't fight back because... he's too creepy."

"Who is he ? I will get your phone back after I kick his butt off !"

"uhm... It's... Fushimi-kun..."

"..."

* * *

**Ahaha that was short. But drabbles should be short LOL. My thought was how on earth or why should Saru-kun steal your phone ?**

**Truth is.. i don't know -w- haha**

**Anyways if it is weird, accept my apology :'D I just love fluffs.**

**Review please ?**

**Arigatou~**


	2. Tag, You're Mine (Saruhiko x Fem Reader)

**HELLO MINNA !**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Target : 15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes in this drabble.**

* * *

**Tag, You're Mine !**

childhood Fushimi Saruhiko x childhood Reader

* * *

(In primary school days - **READER'S POV**)

"Hey, Fushimi-kun ! Wanna play tag ?", I asked as I walked towards the black haired boy who was sitting alone on a bench.

Fushimi Saruhiko was an aloner. More like, the most miserable kid in the primary school. He hated hanging out with other kids and prefer to be alone. To tell you the truth, he's also very shy. Other kids even teachers called him weird. But for me, he is something. Although there's nothing special about him, I scented something good. Something...deep down in him, that I couldn't describe.

"N-n-ne-no, t-thank you...", he replied as he quickly stood up and trying to walk away from me.

I quickly gripped his wrist, which was bigger than mine, and begged him to play. it took me more than 5 minutes to make him play with me and the other kids. And in the end, he sighed and accepted it. I smiled at him, which made him blushed as red as scarlet.

"Guys, I brought Fushimi-kun here. Let's play !"

"Okay _-chan ! Now, Fushimi-san... do you know how to play tag ?", my friend asked.

Fushimi nodded slowly.

"Great ! Now, since you're the last player to join the game, I guess...you're... IT !"

My friend tagged Fushimi and all of us ran to avoid his chase. Me and my friends ran to different routes, which made Fushimi-kun confused. As he saw me running at the back of the school building, he chased me. I ran quickly as possible but he ran quicker than me. As I saw a dead-end, I turned around and panted hard.

"Okay... F-Fushimi-kun.. You got me.. haha"

He walked slowly towards me. But I managed to dodge him and ran away from the dead-end when suddenly...

"Tag, you're mine !", whispered Fushimi to my little ears as he hugged me tightly. I flushed hard and confused of what he just said.

"Huh? F-F-Fushimi-kun... d-don't you understand this g-game?", As I asked him with a confusing face.

"I...I don't really u-understand this g-game... B-but is it okay if I change the w-word it into...mine ... _-c-chan ?"

"F-Fushimi-kun..."

We both sat silently and blushed. I can feel his warm body, hugging my small body. It was my first time hearing him calling my name with 'chan' in it. And it was my first time getting hugged by a boy named 'Fushimi Saruhiko'. The weirdest, most miserable kid in class. Which now, known as the most loving, shy boy that I've ever met.

_Fushimi... I've finally found one thing, which was kept deep down in yours all along._

_Your love..._

**Fushimi's POV**

__-chan... will you ever understand my love ?_

_Although it's too early, will you accept it ? I hope you understand why I said that you're mine and hugged you like this._

_I don't want you to run away ... _-chan._

_Please... stay._

* * *

Bonus** - _'s friends' conversation**

"Hey.. why is _-chan and Fushimi-san hugging ?"

"Whoa... you're right, should we bother them or leave ?"

"We should leave them alone. I don't want to bother those two love-birds. Honestly...I've never expected to see Fushimi-san hugging _-chan."

"It's a miracle, haha !"

"You can say that again."

* * *

**Another short drabble~ Just imagine if this was real, i could scent those fluffs, blushes, and nosebleed all over. I would want to be hugged my Fushimi-kun too*blushes***

**Anyways...accept my apology if you think it's weird :'D**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	3. Because You're My Hero(MikotoxFEMReader)

**HELLO AGAIN MINNA !**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Target : 15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.**

**Requests from : Guest & Reika120 ( thanks for requesting ;D )**

**Plot : So guess what, in this drabble, you and Mikoto have finally married, and you are Mikoto-san's spouse *throws some flowers and chocolate cakes for happiness and joy, la di dum dum* and both of you are now staying at the same house... which is not in Homra Bar nor your real home.**

**As always, sorry if there are some mistakes in this drabble.**

* * *

**Because You're My Hero**

Mikoto Suoh x Reader

* * *

(In the living room - **Normal POV**)

"Good morning _-chan", greeted Mikoto as he was enjoying his Sunday morning tea. "Good morning, honey. Uhm... How's... your sleep ?" replied _ with a worried face. Mikoto shook his head as he wanted to respond '_I don't want to talk about my sleep_' feeling. Last night, he had a bad dream and kept hugging _. And to make it worse... He accidentally burnt his own pillow and made _ scared. For some reasons, he couldn't stop thinking about his bad dream.

"Let's just talk about it now, or else, it'll be worse than before", _ comforted. She pulled Mikoto down on their coach and stared at each other. She was very worried about Mikoto after last night's incident. He didn't mean to scare _ away and she understood that. She didn't want to blame him for making her frightened and burnt his own pillow. She wanted to comfort him. Thus, she will make sure that he's fine by talking about it to her.

"So, what did you dreamed last night, Mikoto?"

"I..I...", as he sighed for a moment, he put his sad face as he felt hurt to talk about it.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay", she sighed.

"No, I want to. It's just that... ", He stopped to take a deep breath ," I'm afraid of losing you... I kept gripping your hands and hugged you tightly last night. I wanted to protect you. But in the end... I couldn't." He clenched his left hand as he was frightened to lose his love life.

_ hugged him tightly as she was worried about him too. She put her hands around him and whispered ,"Mikoto... no matter in what situation we're facing, I believe that you CAN protect me. Because you're my hero as well as my lovely husband. If you're scared, call my name and I'll hug you like this."

Mikoto was relieved to see that _ understood his feelings. He felt stronger after she comforted him. For Mikoto, she's an angel that will always be there to support and comfort him whenever he's scared to move forward. The love of his life believed that he CAN protect and make her safe.

After a few minutes of hugging, Mikoto kissed _'s forehead and hugged her back.

"Thank you, _-chan."

"Don't mention it, honey", she flushed and put her head beside Mikoto's shoulder.

_That's my hero !_

* * *

Bonus** - Pillow problem ?**

"Mikoto-san..."

"Hm ?"

"You should buy a new pillow, since you burnt one last night. We don't have any extra pillows anymore."

"Oh of course we have, don't we ?" -turning his position above _'s body and slept on her-

"Wha...why are you sleeping above me?"

"Because you're my extra pillow, deary~"

"Gah... you." -blushes-

* * *

**Another short drabble~ AKSDJHFLKAJSDFH just imagine if Mikoto would be this romantic xDDD *Massive nosebleed level 9999* And not to mention, he looks pretty soft in here... I couldn't describe his soft side since his looks usually into his strong side. So yeah...**

**Oh and accept my apology if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	4. LOVE song ? (Yashiro x Fem Reader)

**HI HI !**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Target : 15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands. OH AND I DON'T OWN THE L.O.V.E song, so credits to the owner too (I took the glee cast song cause they were a couple who sang the song and i guess it fits this drabble.)**

**Requests from : Doll with No Brain ( thanks for requesting ;D yandere username you got there 0w0 )**

**Plot : you're one of the students in Ashinaka High School. And good news is, your role will be Shiro's best friend (so neglect or ignore Kuroh and Neko cause i won't put both characters in this drabble, happy? xD haha JK ) And most importantly for this drabble, Shiro can play piano although i don't know if he can (But i just wish he can xD like don't you ? ).**

Singing Scene :

**Bold** : for Shiro's voice

_Italic_ : for _'s voice

underlined : for both voices

* * *

**L.O.V.E song?**

Isana Yashiro x Reader

* * *

(In the school's music room - **Normal POV**)

"Shiro-kun... Where are you ?", _ shouted as she went to the school's music room. She heard a sound came from the room. She opened the door slowly and closed it without a squeak .When she came in, she saw Shiro, who was playing with the school's grand piano. Shiro was playing with it as his hands were dancing on the tuts of the piano gracefully. The tone was beautiful. So is his play. He played skillfully as he never missed the tone he was going to touch. _ jawed as she was impressed by his play. She never knew that Shiro could play this beautiful. Not to mention, she also knew the song. She felt that she knew the song from somewhere. But she couldn't snap her finger as in '_I know this song_' feeling. When Shiro have finished his play, _ clapped her hands as she was very very very very impressed by his play.

"Uwahhh... I never knew you can play this good, Shiro-kun !"

"Ahh... Arigatou, _-chan. You saw my play?"

"Uhmm... I-It was beautiful ! What was the song you played just now ?"

"_Etto_... It's called 'L~O~V~E."

"L..O..V..E... 'Love' ?"

"_Shinai_... It's L~O~V~E."

"Yes, it's 'Love'. If you combine the 4 letters into 1, it's called 'Love', Shiro-kun."

Shiro shook his head and gave _ a smile, which made her confused. He invited her to sit next him on the piano chair. When she sat down, He pointed his fingers and responded ,"Ima... I shall teach you how to sing the song while I play, okay?" To be honest, _ never thought that Shiro would want her to sing and she never heard herself singing, which made her doubt about her voice. What if she had an ugly voice ? What if Shiro ran away when he heard her singing?

"_-chan... Something wrong ?"

"Eh.. no, nothing's wrong, Shiro-kun."

"Oh okay... Now, repeat after me", as he began to play the song again.

"Uhm."

* * *

-Singing scene...Shiro plays the piano-

**"L...is for the way you Look...at me~"**

_"L...is for the way you Look...at me~"_

**"O... is for the only One...I see~"**

_"O... is for the only One...I see~"_

**"V... is for the very very...extra-ordinary..."** (suddenly...)

_"E... is even more than anyone that you adore and..."_

"Love... is all that I can give... to you~

Love... is more than just a game... for two~

Two in 'Love' can make it, take my heart and please don't break it...

Love... was made for me and-you~"

* * *

When they have finished singing, they looked at each other and laughed.

"_Sugoi_ ! I never thought that your voice was beautiful, _-chan."

"Eh... really ?"

"_Un_.. I like your voice. Not to mention, you know the song too ?"

"Uhm... I've heard from somewhere, but I don't know what was the title, until you told me, Shiro-kun."

"Ohoho... I see..."

Then a deep silence appeared. _ couldn't stand appearing her smile to Shiro. She felt very happy. So happy that she couldn't hide her usual poker face. When she smiled and stared at the piano, Shiro pulled her waist and put his right arm around her. _ flushed hard, but then she put her head on Shiro's shoulder. They both kept smiling in their own world. A world just for two. A world where they both can share their love to each other. A world just for _ and Shiro. Yes, that's what they want. A world for the two of them and nothing will make them separated.

**Shiro's POV (in his mind)**

_I hope you know why I taught you how to sing the L.O.V.E song, _-chan._

_I want you to know that I want to share my love to you._

_I want to share my happiness with you._

_And I want to share my world with you. Just the two of us._

_I love you... _-chan._

* * *

Bonus** - Hunger**

"Let's do this again some other time, Shiro-kun."

"_Un.._. We should."

-Shiro's stomach rumbles-

"Eh... Shiro-kun... Are you hungry ?"

"_Etto_... I haven't eaten my breakfast this morning"

"Shiro-kun..."

"Ehehe..."

* * *

***Etto : Umm (a mumbling sound)**

***Shinai : No/Not**

***Ima : now**

***Sugoi : Amazing / Wonderful**

***Un : Yes **

* * *

**Another short/long drabble ajsdfhlakdfjh and Aweee Shiro-kun, why do you have to be this romantic ? -ugugugugu- :'D**

**Uwahh never thought i made this long... It took me hours to find this kind of idea. Somehow it burst into my mind LOL. Anyways i hope you enjoy the romantic drabble xD **

**accept my apology if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	5. Fat (Kuroh x Fem Reader)

**HI MINNA !**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Target : 15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.**

**Request(s) from : Chu ( thanks for requesting ,friend 3 ;D )**

**Plot : yes.. so in this drabble, you are living with Shiro, Neko, and Kuroh cause you are one of their best friends in Ashinaka High School, oh and the good news is , you're Kuroh's gf *LUCKY YOU :'3 THROWS SOME BUNCH OF FLOWERS* So I will put Shiro and Neko in this drabble too.**

**as always, pardon for any mistakes in it ;w;**

* * *

**Fat **

Kuroh Yatogami x Reader

* * *

(In the dorm, evening- **Normal POV**)

It has been 7 months ever since Kuroh lived together with Shiro, Neko, and one beautiful student. _ was a transfered student who was also known as one of the cutest, smartest, and nicest girl in Ashinaka. Since the Ashinaka's dormitory was full, there's no choice for _ to live together with them. And not for long, a miracle happened 5 months ago. Kuroh and _ became couples, and the whole Ashinaka student bodies awed. It was totally a miracle for _. She never expected to be Kuroh's girlfriend, after he confessed to her. Both couples understood each other. Every-time ones need a help, the other helps him or her. And they did. They both helped each other. Not to mention, they were also known as the most cutest couple in Ashinaka.

"Dinner's ready !", Kuroh shouted.

"Nyaa nyaaaa, dinner dinner dinner !", Neko shouted as she grabbed Shiro's wrist.

"Ahaha..Slow down, Neko. Don't get too excited, or you'll flip the table again", Shiro smiled as he sat down beside Neko.

"Wow... it smells good, Kuroh-kun", _ came with a great smile to brighten Kuroh.

"Oo.. Arigatou, _-chan."

Kuroh and _ sat together at the side of the table, while Shiro and Neko sat together at the opposite side of them. "Is this enough, _-chan ?", As Kuroh grabbed a bowl full of soft steamed rice. _ nodded as she accept the bowl from Kuroh's hand. Shiro saw them and scooted between to bother them for a while. "Give me more rice, waifu~", Shiro murmured. Kuroh smacked his head with one fist as he wanted to say '_Don't try to bother me and __'. "Nyaaa ! Kuroh, you meanie!", Neko screamed and pulled Shiro away from Kuroh. "Ngg... That was hurt, Kuroh-chan", Shiro rubbed his head."But you shouldn't bother us. Show your manners, please", Kuroh scolded Shiro and Neko. "Okay now, calm down guys. Now Kuroh-kun, just give Shiro-kun more rice. And Neko, please don't shout in front of Kuroh. We should all show our politeness towards people. Got that, Neko?", _ smiled as she advised them to act polite. The three of them nodded as they accepted _'s advise. "Ittadakimasu !"

After they have finished their dinner...

"Who wants more, say aye !", _ raised her empty bowl. Shiro and Neko ayed together with her untill Kuroh put his '_facepalm_' act.

"Don't you think you have eaten too much, _-chan ? Every time you finish your dinner, you always want more. Not to mention, every night you sneak into the kitchen to grab some snacks you bought till the jars are empty", Kuroh scolded.

"Is it wrong if I eat too much? My body needs nutrition to increase my metabolism, Kuroh. A teen like me needs more nutrition", _ protested with a serious face.

"Yes, but don't you think you've gone too far ?"

"I don't think I've gone that far. Since when did you give an attention to my eating habit ?!"

"Since now. Don't you hate being a fat girl ?!"

"Well yes, but... that doesn't mean I'm going to be one !"

"You will when you keep continuing your habit !"

"No, I won't !"

"Yes, you will !"

"NO !"

"YES !"

"NO !"

"YES !"

"TIME OUT ! TIME OUT !", Shiro suddenly separated them both from arguing. Neko only stared with an empty mind as she knows nothing about the argue."Please stop. Don't argue when we're eating. Kuroh, don't yell at her. She's your girlfriend and you should act nice towards her. And _-chan, we should stop begging for more food", Shiro scolded as he sighed looking at the two of them. Kuroh and _ nodded as they understood Shiro's explanation. "Nya, come to think of it, you're a bit fatter than your usual days, _-chan", Neko added. _ looked at herself in a shock. She didn't realize that she have gained 3 kg. To make it worse... Neko stated that she looked a bit fatter than her usual days.

Does that mean she has to stop eating ? If she keeps continuing her habit, will Kuroh leave her ? Will Kuroh hate her ? Will he never realize her appearance again ? Her minds began to questioned her eating habit. She didn't want to end up being fat. How she wish she has a power to let herself stay slim although she eats more. But that would be impossible for a girl like her. That is every girls' wish. Stay slim although you eat too much. She rolled her eyes and sighed. After they have finished their dinner, the four of them cleaned the table and got ready for bed. Since _ and Neko are girls, they can sleep on Shiro's bed, while the others sleep on their futons.

It was 12 A.M already, which at this kind of time, _ gets up and grab some snacks. But this time, she didn't. Others were sleeping, while _ was staring at the clock which was displayed on the wall. She couldn't sleep at all. She wasn't hungry although she rubbed her stomach. But she kept thinking about what Kuroh and Neko stated about her.

_"...Don't you hate being **a fat girl** ?!...**You will** when you keep continuing your habit !"_

_"Nya, come to think of it, **you're a bit fatter** than your usual days, _-chan."_

_"Don't you think **you have eaten too much**, _-chan ? Every time you finish your dinner,** you always want more**. Not to mention, **every night you sneak into the kitchen to grab some snacks you bought till the jars are empty**."_

_ sat up and put her hands around her head as she wanted to stop her mind blowing about '_eat and get fat_'. She got up and sneaked into the kitchen. She opened the kitchen cabinet and grabbed 2 small jars of cookies and biscuits. She sighed and decided to throw them away. The sound of the crusts made Kuroh awake. He stood up and peeked to the kitchen, which he saw _ throwing her snacks away. When _ turned back, she gasped at him. She didn't know that Kuroh have been peeking her while she was throwing her snacks. She sighed and put the jars back to their place as Kuroh walked towards her.

"I didn't eat them okay. I did what you told me. I..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh... ?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, _-chan. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just trying to make you not to eat too much."

"I understood that. I bet you thought the same as what Neko thought about me too."

"Honestly, yes..."

"See ? I guess everyone will have the same thought as you. I'm getting fat and I realize that. I hate being fat."

"I know that. That is why you should try balance your eating habit."

"Kuroh..."

"Hmm ?"

"What happens if I'm getting fat ? Will you hate... me ?... Will you.. leave me?..", Tears began to fell to _'s soft cheeks. She didn't want to lose Kuroh just because of her fat. She is sick of being fat. The word 'fat' kills her inside. When she was crying, Kuroh pulled her and hugged her tightly. He leaned his chin on _'s head and combed her hair with his pale hands. _ flushed but hugged him back.

"I won't leave nor hate you, _-chan. Why would I do that ? Even if you're fat, I will accept that. I'm not a type of guy who only looks at someone's appearance. I'm a guy who also looks at someone's heart. I don't really care their appearance. What's important is their heart..."

"T-then why did you... complained about my... eating habit?"

Kuroh sighed and replied ,"_-chan, since I've known you for a long time, I scolded you to balance your eating habit. You hate being fat, that's why I reminded you. That's what boyfriends have to do. Reminding their lovers to be careful of what they're going to face."

"Uhm...Arigatou.. Kuroh-kun..."

"Thank you? for what ?"

"Thank you, for reminding me."

"You welcome, _-chan."

They released their hugs and stared at each other. Kuroh swept her tears away from her soft cheecks. Suddenly He leaned his faces closer and closer and kissed _'s lips. Kuroh could feel the warmth of _'s pink lips. So was her. After a minute of lip locking, they released and smiled at each other.

_So that's why Kuroh complained about my eating habit... He knew that I hate being fat. Arigatou, Kuroh-kun._

**Kuroh's POV**

_No matter what happens, I will still love you, _-chan. I will never ever hate nor leaving you. Cause you're mine. Forever and always._

* * *

Bonus** - It Tasted So Sweet**

"_-chan, I've never expected your lips tastes sweet."

"Oh... really ?"

"It tasted like chocolate chip cookies."

"Uh... You know, when I was throwing those snacks, I sort of eat one cause it tasted to sweet..."

"..."

"Ehehe..."

* * *

**what a long drabble(?)**

**AKSJDHFLAJHDF kuroh kissing you.. *fainted* I couldn't imagine him kissing so many fluffs... ./. I can't stand it. I just love hugging and kissing scenes. It tingles me aksdjfhladfh x'D**

**Never expected Kuroh would be this romantic... But yeah, he should be romantic~ He's hot I would say :3 hunka~hunka~hunka~**

**as always, accept my apology if you think it's weird :'D**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	6. Accompany(Misaki x FemReader x Saruhiko)

**HI-YA READERS~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Target : **15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **Mirei-chan** ( thanks for requesting ;D )**

**Small note : **HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR REQUESTING, I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND THE REQUESTS~ I appreciated that you guys LOVED the drabbles so much. Thus, my efforts weren't a waste at all. I will make more so don't worry. Oh and just to make sure that i make 1 drabble per day. BUT if i have time and ideas, i will make 2 to rush the requests~ Since i'm working on a switchround meme project, it kinda bothers me writing fanfictions, but still, i wanted to improve my skills in both hobbies. please watch my devianart :'D

**Upcoming request(s) : **Pillisa / Christian (requesting neko x reader... this is the 1st ever female x reader drabble i'm going to make. yayy) Guest (requesting munakata x reader), bita-chan (requesting tatara x reader), Guest (requesting mikoto x reader), Mirei-chan (requesting fushimi/misaki x reader... i shall choose which is better -w- )

**Plot : **Based on the newest poster (homra gangs in a certain japanese festival) I decided to make a drabble of it. BUT THIS TIME it will only be you, misaki, and fushimi *THROW SOME FLOWERS, SKIPPING SKIPPING SKIPPING XDDD * Speaking of that, Fushimi's look will be his regular days in scepter 4, by meaning, in his messy hair. One more thing, Yata and Fushimi became best buddies again, so they aren't against anymore. Oh and I'M PLANNING TO MAKE THE CONTINUING DRABBLE after i've done others' :'D so yeah, you can say that this is only part 1. Part 2 will be coming soon.

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble (I'm improving my writing skills)**

* * *

**Accompany**

Yata Misaki x Reader x Fushimi Saruhiko

* * *

(At a Ramen cafe (1), Outside the Ramen cafe (2)- **NORMAL POV**)

"Hey Yata-kun ! Fushimi-kun ! Wanna go to the Japanese Fireflies Festival tomorrow night ?", _ asked as they were busy eating Ramen at a certain Ramen Cafe which was not far from _'s apartment. She was busy looking at her PDA instead eating when suddenly she read a news about the Japanese Fireflies Festival. After reading it, she decided to invite Misaki and Fushimi. She was expecting them to go with her too. It wouldn't be fun if she went there alone of course. The last time she went wasn't really fantastic. It was because she went there alone and people thought that she looked like a lost lady. So now, it's her chance to make them go with her.

"Mhm...mhnm..whatmn?", Misaki asked as his mouth was full of ramen. " Swallow it before you talk, you single celled idiot", Fushimi scolded. Misaki quickly swallowed his ramen and grab Fushimi's left side collar. "Hey monkey, you wanna fight ?", He stared at Fushimi. Fushimi glanced him and continue eating his ramen. _ patted Misaki to stop bothering Fushimi-kun. And he did. He clicked his tongue and continue eating his'. _ giggled as she saw the two of them eating ramen like two best buddies. After they have finished their ramen, They paid it and left the cafe with her. As they were walking, _ started talking about the Japanese Fireflies Festival.

"Guys, wanna go to the Japanese Fireflies Festival, tomorrow night ?"

"A Fireflies Festival ? Hmm I'm not sure", Misaki replied.

"Me neither", Fushimi added.

"Oh guys please accompany me. I'm always alone and I need someone to accompany me. Please ? Pretty pretty please ?", _ begged and putting her puppy eyes in front of the two guys.

"No.", both of them replied.

"Oh..Well fine then, I will go there alone !", _ angered as she walked alone in front of them.

(Misaki's mind) _Wait... If she goes there alone, will she be alright ? What if someone bothers her ?_

(Fushimi's mind) _Wait.. I shouldn't say no. If she's in trouble, who will protect her ?_

(Misaki's mind) _I won't let that monkey go with her before me. She's mine !_

(Fushimi's mind) _If Misaki changes his mind before me, I will lose hope !_

(Misaki's mind) _No, I won't let that happen ! I will accompany her !_

(Fushimi's mind) _I won't let Misaki accompany her. I'm the one who WILL accompany her ! Not him !_

"I will accompany you, _-chan !", Both men shouted as they put their hands to _'s shoulder. Misaki and Fushimi stared at each other and then gave an annoying face. _ gasped as she was excited to hear '_I will accompany you_' sentence.

"Really? You guys want to accompany me ?!", _ asked with a bright smile.

"Y-yes...", Both of them replied.

"Kyaaa, thank you thank you thank you !", _ screamed happily as she hugged both men.

Misaki and Fushimi was in a shock and blushed. But the three of them hugged together with warmth.

* * *

Bonus** - Yukata**

Misaki : So you will wear a yukata , _-chan ? -blushes-

_ : Well of course I will. You guys have to wear one too.

Fushimi : I don't have one...

_ : Then we'll buy one, Fushimi-kun. Let's go to the shopping center.

Misaki : Hey Saru! I thought you have one ? The green colored yukata.

Fushimi : yes but it doesn't fit to me anymore, you single celled idiot.

Misaki : Don't... try... to pick.. a fight.

_ : Come on guys ! Stop blabbering ! -pulls both of them-

* * *

**Another short drabble (. _ .)/ YES YES I WILL MAKE PART 2 as soon as I'm done with pillisa's request, so i will postpone others' request.**

**Awee i really wanted to be hugged by both hot guys ! Yata and Fushimi... both of them are my most favorite character. And the most idiotic buddies ever xDDD if you know what I mean.**

**ANYWAYS SORRY IF I FAILED MAKING FLUFFS OVER HERE but i will try making more of them in part 2**

**accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	7. Save Me ! (Neko x Male Reader)

**HI-YA READERS~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Target : **15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **Pillisa / Christian** ( thanks for requesting shexy beast ahaha ;D )**

**Small Note : **So yeah, this is my FIRST EVER female character x reader. Since my friend pillisa loves neko, I made him this~

**Upcoming request(s) :** Guest (requesting munakata x reader), bita-chan (requesting tatara x reader), Guest (requesting mikoto x reader), Mirei-chan ( 2ND PART OF THE DRABBLE + requesting fushimi/misaki x reader... i shall choose which is better -w- )

**Plot : **so in this drabble, You will be one of a student in Ashinaka and be Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko's best friend. And you actually (secretly) like Neko. Good news is... you will the one who will save your dear Neko from danger *THROW SOME CHEESE CAKES AND FLOWERS~* Yesss, so i will give you some supernatural powers to save her. There will be Shiro and Kuroh, but don't worry, Shiro is will be your best friend. Neko may like Shiro, but in the end, she will fall for you -blushes (* 7 *)/ -

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble (I'm improving my writing skills)**

* * *

**Save Me !**

Neko x Reader

* * *

(Ashinaka High School - **Normal POV**)

It's been 2 months since _ was transfered to the Ashinaka High School, which there, he became best friends with Isana Yashiro, Kuroh Yatogami, and Neko. Also, he never thought that he could be best friends with the people who are the same as him, meaning he (secretly) has a supernatural powers like them. Although he is a stain, he is nice to other people. He would never want to treat people badly with his powers. His powers are super strength and fly, which all of the student bodies called him "Superman". It is because he is usually told to pick up some heavy things or cleaning the storerooms under the building after school.

Mostly, the girls in Ashinaka love boys who are strong, good looking, and have good attitudes, and since _ is one of their list, almost all the female student bodies in Ashinaka are in love with him. They have never seen a student like him until he was transfered there. But a guy like him doesn't really like to hang out with them. Instead, He has already gotten a target, which is Neko. Although she is a cat and sometimes clumsy in a human form, He still likes it. He thinks she's funny and cute. She's special to him.

One day, he and the other three were eating at the school's rooftop during recess. _ brought his own lunch, while others were packed up in Kuroh's bag. "Ittadakimasu!", the four of them closed their eyes and put their hands in a praying form as they began to eat their lunch.

"_-kun, what are you eating ?", Shiro suddenly asked him.

_ showed his lunch to Shiro and replied ,"Oh it's just some rice, _Edamame_, _Tsukemono_, _Tonkatsu_, grilled fish-"

"Nya ? Did you just said...grilled fish ?", Neko suddenly cut his words. _ blushed and nodded and gave some of his grilled fish to her.

"Neko, you shouldn't ask him for food. Eat you own. Manners, please!", Kuroh scolded.

"It's okay, Kuroh-san. If she wants some, I'll give her. After all, girls need nutrition, right Neko ?", _ gave a calm smile to Neko as she nodded happily while eating the grilled fish.

"Haha... somehow you treated Neko like a real cat, _-kun", Shiro said jokingly and chuckled.

"No, I didn't... I treated her like a friend", _ smiled.

After they have finished their lunches and cleaned up, they suddenly heard a loud bang at the back of the school building. The whole school area trembled as if it was an earthquake shaking around them. the four best friends quickly grabbed their lunches and went down from the building. Shiro used his marooned japanese parasol to go down, while Neko was gripping his body tightly. Kuroh and _ flew down quickly and landed to the ground safely. Luckily the trembling didn't last long, but what was it ? Where did it came from and why? Those questions were all over the four of them. As Shiro and Neko finally landed safely, The four of them began to investigate the loud bang came from the back of the building. When they were walking towards the building, suddenly, another loud bang trembled the ground. They held on to the ground until the quake stopped.

"Guys, I think we should split up into 2 groups and save other students before this area continues to tremble", _ advised as he wanted to clear the area, so no one will get hurt from the incident nor from the quake. "Shiro, Kuroh, you two go save other students. While me and Neko will investigate and clean the area. Kuroh will protect Shiro in case if there's any sudden attacks inside the building. I will protect Neko and partner up to clean the mess", He added as he began to walk to the back of the building and left the three of them. "Nya...But I want to go with Shiro...". Neko wanted to be with Shiro, not _. But then Shiro refused to partner up with Neko. "Neko, we should hear _-kun's advise. Don't worry, Kuroh will protect me. If _-kun goes alone, who will help him if he's in danger while the three of us are clearing the area?", Shiro spoke as he patted Neko's head. "Shiro is right, you should go with him. Me and Shiro will be alright", Kuroh added. Neko nodded as she understood what the two of them advised. She saluted and went to catch up _, while Shiro and Kuroh ran inside the building.

As _ and Neko finally arrived at the back of the building, they found 2 large holes. It could have been mafias who bombed the building. But what for and why ? Both of them rushed to a hide out and saw a bunch of mafias with handguns guarding the entrance to the hole. Luckily _ had an idea.

"Neko, I want you to distract them."

"Nya...Distract ? How ?"

"Use your illusions. I will run to their behind, and gave a knock out", as _ clenched his fist.

Neko understood his strategy. She used her powers and make an illusion to the two guards. The two guards were in confuse as they were at Shizume City's busy shopping center, which the illusion of the people walking around successfully hid _ from them. _ quickly ran behind them and gave a knock out and kicked their stomachs. As the two guards collapsed, Neko stopped her illusions and ran to _. They have successfully knocked two guards, and who's next ? They went inside the hole where there are some tables that are damaged and burnt. as they went to a random class on the 1st floor, they heard a foot step. The steps became closer and closer. _ and Neko hid behind the door to give another knock out. As a random guard came in, _ quickly punched the guard's body and made him fell to the floor. Before _ knocked him out, he wanted to ask some questions to the guard.

"Hey, mister. What brings you and your comrades to this school ?"

"It's none of your business kid ! Now get off !". The guard put out his gun, but _ stepped on his arm and quickly grabbed the gun. He faced the gun to the guy and forced him to talk.

"Now answer my question, or else...", _ shot one of the tables, which made the guard and Neko shocked.

"W-wa-we're here to c-capture the p-principle...", the guard replied, as he was very frightened, which made a small bead of his sweat teared down.

"What is your reason to capture the principle ?"

"Ngg... t-to get the school's m-m-money..."

"Oh... now that's odd. Why would mafias steal money from the principle instead, they could steal from banks... But still, both are against the law. So, any other reasons why you guys are here ?"

"W-we are here t-to steal some of Ashinaka's gold and silver t-trophies and medals to re-s-sell them for m-money..."

"That's a mean thing. Re-selling trophies and medals that are made of gold and silver for money... Those belonged to Ashinaka, and you bunch of mafias have no rights to steal, own, nor re-sell them. Now, one more question. Where's your boss ?"

"H-he's at the p-principle's of-f-fice..."

"Okay then."

_ punched the guard as the guard collapsed. Neko was only staring at the incident, but she didn't mind that. Both of them sneaked to the principle's room as they knocked every single guards that are guarding their way. After they have seen one guard which was guarding the principle's room, Neko distracted him to make him come towards Neko. The guard was annoyed and ran to catch Neko. As he ran to her, _ quickly grabbed his body and punched his face. He didn't want to make a fighting sound in front the door, so the boss wouldn't come out to check around.

"Neko, we're getting close to the boss. Now stay here, and if you need any help, call me."

"Ngg.. But, what if you're in trouble, _-kun ?"

"I won't, cause I bet the boss should be the same weak as his subordinates. I could just take his gun and arrest him."

"No, I will come with you !"

"No. Don't , Neko. If he catches you, I won't be able to beat him."

"_-kun, we have to stick together! I don't want to lose you! I know we can do it together! I promise he will never catch me. I'll distract him, while you beat him. Got it ?"

_ was in shocked to hear what Neko said. She wanted to fight with him because she's afraid of losing. She believed that both him and her can do it together, and she also promised herself not to be caught by the boss. Did she really meant it ? Did she said with her own heart ? it was too much for _. He sighed but accepted Neko's words. So the two of them sneaked in behind the principle's door and peeked inside. There were two people. The boss of the mafias and the principle. The boss put his leg on the principle's working desk and leaned his face closer half meter to the principle's face. He then put his devilish smile and grabbed his dagger from his right pocket.

"Now, answer my question, or else...", the words cut off and the boss put his dagger to the principle's working desk. The boss scratched the desk with his dagger as the principle put his hands to his ears to cover from the annoying squeaking sound. _ and Neko were also annoyed. Then the boss put his dagger and leaned it to the principle's cheek.

" I-it's at the hall of f-fame... Y-you can access there w-without a p-pass...", The principle replied as he swallowed because he was very frightened. Not for long, _ and Neko have just set a plan to knock the boss. Neko meowed in front of the closed door to make the boss noticed. And he did. He turned back and stared at the door.

"My my... Someone is trying to bother my conversation with the principle here...Neko the strain !", The boss responded. The boss's right hands stretched to the door and threw the door away, leaving an opened entrance and saw Neko standing there. The boss quickly grabbed Neko with his two stretchy hands and pulled her. _ and Neko gasped and _ quickly grabbed Neko's wrist. He tried to pull back Neko, but the boss was much stronger than him. _ accidentally slipped and Neko was finally caught by the boss.

"Well well, if it isn't the superman of the school..."

"Tch... Give me back Neko, the principle, and the entire school!"

"Well... Why do I have to do that ? I came here to search something valuable for me. Something that I could produce into money. And you have no rights to stop me, cause I can do whatever I want !"

"But you have no rights to steal someone's property, even if you can do whatever you want !"

"Well what if I say that your dear principle owned me something ? He has a debt to finish, but he forget about it. So I came here with a hard way. It's not my fault cause I wouldn't have visited him if he paid me. But he didn't", The boss put his devilish smile to _. He then grabbed his dagger and leaned it to Neko's soft cheek.

"How about this... You can have your poor principle and the entire school back, but as an exchange... I'll deal with this strain."

"Nyaaa ! _ ! Don't ! Please ! Save Me, _ !", Neko cried as she couldn't let her tears out.

She was very very frightened. She didn't want to die yet. The way the boss treated her made _ angry. Angry as ever be. _ angered as he clenched both of his fists to get ready for a fight. He didn't want anyone to bother Neko. Whoever does, other than Shiro or Kuroh, will be killed by his bare hands with one slam. _ ran towards the boss and hit him several times. But the boss managed to dodge from _ sudden attacks. Suddenly the boss hit _'s face with one fist and made him thrown away to the wall. The punch was strong enough till _'s mouth let a drip of blood out. His head also dripped some blood because he hit the wall too hard. The boss laughed with an excitement as he gripped Neko harder, which made Neko felt a pain.

_No... I can't lose to this guy ! I won't ! I won't even let him have Neko ! Whoever does, shall pay the debt !  
_

"Hey dude, It's not manly if you're gripping a woman while fighting. Lose her and you shall fight with me with your bare hands, punk !", _ angered.

"Well... if you insist, superman. But if you're dying, don't cry for any mercy."

"Okay. I'll accept your challenge."

A mysterious glowing light began to brightened _'s body as he was getting stronger than before. Both men began to fight as they clenched their fists punch each other. _ managed to dodge some of the sudden attacks and attacked the boss several times. When the boss tried to grab _'s feet, he jumped and kicked the boss's face till he fell. _ quickly stepped on the boss's chest and ready to make his last slam to the boss's face. But before that, the boss suddenly stretched his hands again and punched the windows and walls as it was formed into another big hole. He quickly pushed Neko and she fell. Once again, _ was shocked as he saw the incident. He quickly punched with one big slam and the boss collapsed. _ quickly ran to the big hole and fell down to catch Neko. He saw Neko covering her body while screaming. It was almost to the ground. He quickly increased his speed to catch her.

"_ !"

"HOLD ON NEKO !"

_ successfully caught her which it was almost two meters above the ground. They landed to the safest area. As he put Neko down, she suddenly hugged _ tightly, which made _ let a jaw out. He heard her sobbing. She was scared, and he knew that. He could tell how hard Neko hugged him. He could tell how she cried. It was a relieved that _ managed to save Neko, who was almost fell to the ground.

"Shh Shh Shh... Don't be scared, Neko", as _ combed her hair while comforting her.

"T-thank you for saving, _", Neko replied as she stopped crying.

**Neko's POV**

__-kun... I can't thank you enough for saving me !_

_I didn't want to lose you because I know, you're important. it will never be the same if you're gone._

_That's why... I want to be with you, _-kun._

* * *

Bonus** - Work with us maybe?**

After the incident, Scepter 4 and other police officers went to the Ashinaka to cleaned up the mess. They arrested the mafias, so was the boss. Everyone was told to stay outside the school until the mess was clearly done. _ was asked a few questions by the police officers about the incident. After _ answered the questions, he left them and walked to his three best friends, when suddenly...

"_-san... May I ask you some questions ?"

"Eh... Oh...sure, Munakata-san."

=clears his throat= "So, since I have investigated the incident, I see that you were the one who made the mafias collapsed. Can you tell me how did you it?"

"Oh.. well I was partnered up with a friend of mine =sees Neko, who was laughing together with the other two=... She distracted them, while I do the knock out. The boss was a strain and it took me time to finish him off. Luckily I did it with one slam."

"Uhm.. I see. I also know that you're secretly a strain, which does not harm people."

"Yeah, I am. I don't harm people, I help them" =nods=

"Uhm... Well one more question, _-kun."

"Sure.. go ahead, Munakata-san."

"Would you like to work with us maybe ? it seems you don't have purposes after you do some educations in here. So I'm offering you to work with us, cause you're helpful and trustworthy."

"Uh.. How can you tell that I am a helpful and trustworthy person ?"

"Well of course, you are friends with the silver clansmen, so is the king. That's how I can tell."

"Oh... I see =scratches head= Well... I don't know if I should accept your offer or not, sir. But I will think about it."

"Very well, good day to you, _-san." =bows=

"Oh good day to you too, sir !" =bows back=

_Like seriously...should I ?_

* * *

TRANSLATIONS :

Edamame : boiled soy bean pods

Tsukemono : pickled vegetables

Tonkatsu : deep fried pork cutlets

* * *

**This...is the longest...drabble...ever...**

**Anyways HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVERYONE !**

**asdlkfjhalsdf AND SORRY MINNA ! after a past few days, i have finally had a time to finish this drabble. I seriously don't know what to make cause finding ideas isn't as easy as you think. I was stuck in 3rd part of it. But i managed to finish it ;'D So.. gomenasai for taking this too long... Oh and it was also because I was dealing some projects and math homework , and it made me have no time to finish.**

**please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	8. Confession (Munakata x Fem Reader)

**MEEP MEEP~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Target : **15 (I will make more if there are some reviews and requests)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **Guest** ( thanks for requesting ;D )**

**Small Note : **HIIII i decided to make 2 or more drabbles in one day as an exchange for not posting some drabbles for the past few days because of my projects -w- so here ! hehe

**Upcoming request(s) :** bita-chan (requesting tatara x reader), Guest (requesting mikoto x reader), Mirei-chan ( 2ND PART OF THE DRABBLE + requesting fushimi/misaki x reader... i shall choose which is better -w- )

**Plot : **So yeah, you are writing a diary about an incident between you and munakata-san *YEAH YEAH, THROWS YOU SOME FUDGE CAKES FOR HAPPINESS XDDD* and in this drabble, I will try to make more fluffs between you and him *nosebleed*... Note, i will also put fushimi, awashima, and other members in here, but i won't put too much convos about them. I will stay writing the main characters which is you and munakata *happy ? xD*

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble (I'm improving my writing skills)**

* * *

**Confession**

Munakata Reisi x Reader

* * *

( At the Scepter 4 - **Reader's POV**)

Tuesday, July 2nd, was the happiest day for me, after being accepted in Scepter 4.

Me and the other clansmen were on duty to patrol the Shizume City's busiest shopping center. It was almost evening, which it was my time to do the patrol with Fushimi-kun, Akiyama-kun, and Domyouji-kun. Yes, once again, I'm the only girl who was on duty. The four of us were heading to the area when suddenly...

"You've got a message!", my PDA notified.

"Tsk... You should keep that in a silent mode. It's annoying", Fushimi scolded.

"Fushimi-san, please be nice to _. She's a girl, show your manners to her", Akiyama told Fushimi to be polite to me.

Fushimi then glanced and walked away from the three of us. Seriously, am I really that annoying? I didn't even hate nor dislike Fushimi from the first time I met him. But still, I don't care about his attitudes cause I easily accept people. After 10 seconds staring Fushimi fading away, the three of us split into different areas. After I made it to the area, I remembered that I've got a message 5 minutes ago. I opened my PDA and there I read ,"From : Munakata Reisi." I gasped and felt like my skeleton almost jumped out. It's from Munakata-san ? But why did he sent me a message in this kind of time ? Is he going to give me some work again ? I opened the message and I read it.

_' _-chan, Can you please meet me in your office now ? I have something to tell you. But if you're busy, I will just leave a message on your desk. Inform me if you're busy. -Munakata Reisi'_

I wowed cause I've never expected to have an urgent message from him. Like it suddenly popped out from my PDA screen. And since nothing happens around Shizume City, I decided to text him back that I will come to Scepter 4 immediately. I informed Akiyama that I won't be able to patrol that evening because of an urgent matter from the leader. After that, I took some shortcuts so it would help me arrived faster to my destination. As I finally arrived in front of the gate, I put my ID pass to a detector. The gate was opened, and then I walked inside the home-base. When I was walking, I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. It's not like I'm nervous talking to him. But he stated that he was in my office and wanted me to be there. I tried to relaxed my walk and stay cool. I greeted the other members who were passing by. Somehow a bead of my sweat dripped as I couldn't relax anymore. I was in front of my own office, where Munakata-san is inside waiting for me to appear. I slowly knocked my own door before entering the room.

"Who is it ?"

"Uh... It's me, sir."

"Oh, _-chan. Just enter ahead. It's your office after all."

I slowly gripped the door knob and opened it without a squeak. I walked inside and closed the door. There, stood Munakata-san, who was wearing his scepter 4 uniform and looked very neat like a fancy guy. Not to mention , I also smelled a male cologne. At that time, my stomach began to grow butterflies again as I was feeling a bit nervous. Why is he here ? Why is he in a good-looking today? Why is he wearing a cologne. I questioned myself as my spines began to tingle itself. My nervous meter began to rise itself, until... He broke the 2 minutes of silent.

"_-chan, I have something important to tell you that..."

"I'm in t-trouble ? I didn't do my w-work well ? I'm f-f-fired ?", I cut off before he continued as I was too nervous. I can't make myself relaxed. Is it because of his good looks ? Or is it because of his cologne ? No no no ! I'm thinking too much.

"Huh? I'm not going to say that, _-chan. Not to mention, you seemed to be so nervous. I can tell how you cut off my words just now", Munakata-san raised his glasses.

"Uh... I-I'm sorry, sir"

"No need, now please step forward."

I stepped forward slowly and stopped 1 meter in front of him.

" _-chan..."

"Y-yes, sir ?"

He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and... ," I want to confess my feelings for you."

I gasped and my face immediately redden. We both blushed hard. I stared on the floor, so did he. He then continued to say his confession to me.

"I know it's too early for you, but I felt like it is the time for me to say that... I like you. I secretly... Like you from the first time you came here. I once had a bravery to do it. But I'm afraid that you won't accept it. So now, I have finally had the 'guts' to do it."

I jawed a bit because I was completely nervous and blushing so hard. So hard that I could feel my heart pounding faster as I was afraid that he might also heard my pounding. He immediately added.

"If you accept me, I'll be glad to say thank you enough and i will promise to protect you with my own heart. But if you don't accept me, I will not hate nor dislike you. We will only be normal friends. But please... Don't leave me."

"Munakata-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry to say but..."

"You don't accept it ?"

"No no... Sorry to say but... I accept it..."

I closed my eyes and blushed even harder. All of a sudden, I felt like my heart wanted to explode. I felt very very happy. I can't stand the joyful feeling. To be honest, He is the man who has ever confessed to me. And I appreciated his bravery to tell his confession. After that, I suddenly felt a grip around my waist. I was pulled by him as I leaned my chest to him. he's body is big and warm. I can also feel his heart pounding so hard. He suddenly kissed my forehead as I blushed hard, again.

I've never felt so happy !

**Munakata's POV**

_Promise is a promise. I will protect you with all my heart, _-chan._

* * *

Bonus** - Cologne**

"Munakata-san..."

"Umm ?"

"Speaking of it, why did you wear a cologne ?"

"Um... You don't like it ?"

"uh.. no no, I mean it's a rare thing to see that you wear one."

"Well I read that it attracts women. So I wore it..."

"..."

* * *

**YAY ANOTHER SHORT DRABBLE IS FINALLY DONE~**

**ASKDFHJLAKJDHSF my my Munakata-san xD you sure are tricky to women. what makes you want to buy a cologne to attract your dear readers here ? Ahaha.. Well yeah, it reminds me of an advertisement by K GoRa themselves, advertising K fragrances *HOW I WISH I HAVE ALL OF THEM ALKDJFHADF* like I wonder how does it smell xD I did read the labeled of what kind of smell do they have... I laughed at Yata Misaki's cause it smelled like "BLOSSOM"... which his name 'MISAKI' means 'beautiful blossom'. oh my oh my... GoRa did it on purpose xD gj ! **

**And anyways... please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	9. Love Letter (Totsuka x Fem Reader)

**HELLO AGAIN MINNA~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **bita-chan** ( thanks for requesting ;D )**

**Small Note : **Hey guys, I have finally finished this drabble xD well ofc i will continue to make more. if you notice that i erased the target of drabbles i'm going to make, well good news, i will make more than it (the targets). Idk how much will it be but as much as you guys request to me xD so just request away by reviewing~ I appreciate reviews and requests cause it means that my efforts of writing stories this far weren't a waste at all :D so yeah, please review~ OH AND I WON'T CONTINUE THE DRABBLES UNTIL I HAVE DONE THE 3RD CHAPTER of my 1st fanfic, Misaki!Fem x Fushimi. I will finish it right away so i can do another drabble :D wish me luckkkk~

**Upcoming request(s) :** Guest (requesting mikoto x reader), Mirei-chan ( 2ND PART OF THE DRABBLE + requesting fushimi x reader, yes i have finally made my decision xD i'm going to make a sexy one so please wait muahaha *evil laugh* ), Guest (Munakata x reader)

**Plot : **So you became one of the clansmen in Homra, and you are best friends with every members *HOW SWEET ;D*. secretly, there is someone in Homra is in love with you... yes it's Totsuka the music maker, the sunshine of Homra, the romantic guy *THROWS SOME BUNCH OF FLOWERS AND CAKES* I will try to make more and more fluffs in every drabble, so is this one xD

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble (I'm improving my writing skills)**

* * *

**Love Letter**

Totsuka Tatara x Reader

* * *

( At Homra Bar - **Normal POV **)

"What are you doing, Totsuka-san ?"

_ was sitting on a tall bar chair when she suddenly saw Totsuka Tatara, busy writing a letter. As Totsuka's hand scribbled on the note, _ accidentally read a random sentence in it.

'_You're the only one I..._'

Before she could read the whole sentence, Totsuka suddenly put the letter into a pink envelope and closed it tightly. _ was wondering... why was Totsuka writting a letter ? And why was the envelope colored pink ? To not make her even more curious, she decided to ask him.

"Totsuka-san..."

"Yes? what's wrong, _-chan ?"

"What were you doing just now?"

"Oh.. Making a letter. It's a private letter, and I couldn't show it to everyone except the receiver."

"Ohhh... I see...", As _ put her smirking face. She knew what was the letter about.

"Eh... what's wrong ?", Totsuka asked as he was confused seeing _'s smirking face.

"Is that a love letter, Totsuka-san ?", she asked as she put her right hand to hold her soft face.

Totsuka didn't reply her question and shook his head as he didn't want _ to know what letter was it. He stood up and put the envelope inside his pocket. He was going straight to the door when two of his comrades stopped him.

"Where are you going, Totsuka-san ?", asked Rikio Kamamoto with his mouth full of Ramen.

"Yeah, where are you going ? You haven't even say goodbye yet", Yata Misaki added.

"Ehehe, gomen gomen... I'm going to deliver a letter to someone."

"What letter ?", both men asked.

"Oh... It's a private letter... etto, I shall leave now", Totsuka replied as he waved his hands to them and _ and went outside the bar.

_ was curious why did Totsuka wanted to hid it from her and the others. She stood up and went to Misaki and Kamamoto. The three of them talked about how Totsuka acted just now. It was weird. More like... awkward. Since _ was very very very curious, she decided to follow or stalk Totsuka.

"Yata-kun, can I borrow your skateboard ?"

"Umm... I don't know. Can you even ride with it ?"

"Good point... I can't ride a skateboard at all. How will I follow him ?"

"I don't know... Just hide or something. Aren't you good at hiding ?"

"Umm yes..."

"Then go do it now. Use your hiding or disguising skills."

Without further chit chatting, _ went outside and followed Totsuka. As she finally arrived in Shizume City's main shopping center, she disguised herself wearing a thick jacket and sunglasses. Not to mention, she's good at disguising too. As she was pretending to read a newspaper, she spied Totsuka, buying a bouquet or roses. To her surprise, her guess was right. The letter that Totsuka wrote was a love letter. It wouldn't be a love letter if he didn't buy those roses. Come to think of it, the roses were colored red. A love letter with a pink envelope and a bouquet of roses. What's next ? Totsuka waved to the florist and left the shop. _started to walk and followed him again.

Mirai's Bakery shop. That was the next destination _ stopped as she saw Totsuka went inside it. She decided not take a closer look, cause he might notice her spying him. So she hid behind a tree across the street. 10 minutes later, She saw Totsuka, who went outside and brought a big pink and blue stripped box with a big bow on it. It was wrapped into a gift. Suddenly the owner of the shop went outside to talk to Totsuka.

"Don't take too long, or the Tiramisu cake will melt."

"Don't worry, It'll be okay, Mirai-chan. By the way, thank you for your recommends."

"Don't mention it. I would expect that she'll like your gift."

"Un...Well, I'll better be going now. Goodbye, Mirai-chan."

"Good bye~"

That was the end of the conversation. She shall now investigate who is this 'girl' that Totsuka is in love with. First it was a love letter with a pink envelope, second, a bouquet of red roses, third, a Tiramisu cake, and fourth, wrapped into one big box which it was patterned pink and blue stripes. Logically, she has never seen a girl talking to Totsuka, cause he rarely talks to girls, well besides her. Or was it a first love sight, and he suddenly buy gifts to confess to the girl? _ couldn't stop questioning herself. She kept following Totsuka from the busy streets, alleys, to parks.

The final destination was getting closer. _ was getting tired, but she wouldn't want to stop till she found out who's the secret girl. Not for long, She gasped at what she was heading to. _'s apartment. Could it be ? So the secret girl lives in _'s apartment ? She kept following Totsuka. When he went to a lift, she waited till the lift stopped. It stopped on floor 7, which made _ jumped out to a surprise. This secret girl also lives on the same floor as her ? unfortunately she didn't know much about her neighbours. Even their genders. She had no idea which room will Totsuka leave the gift. She took off her disguises and took the emergency stairs, instead using a lift.

When she finally got into floor 7, she went to search the gift. As she finally found the gift, which was lying on a red welcome carpet, she began to read the number of the room.

"7...0...7... This must be ...my... room... w-what ?!"

_ gasped and stared at the gift. Could it be ? She couldn't stop staring at it. Her heart pounded so fast as she could hear it pounding. She squatted and opened the gift. To her surprise, pink and blue stripes are her actual favorite pattern. Tiramisu is her most favorite flavor. Red roses are one of her favorite type of flowers. And last for the pink envelope, pink is her third most favorite colors after red and blue. She opened the envelope and pulled out the love letter, which was written by Totsuka. She read it in her heart. It was said...

' _To : _-chan_

_Hello, _-chan. I know this seemed to be so awkward, but I wanted to confess my feelings for you. Yes, I'm in love with you. It's a love at first sight. The first time you came to Homra made me gasped as my heart pounded so fast. I know it sounded weird, but I just can't stand looking at you. I guess, you're the girl that I've been searching for. The girl who's nice to her comrades and loves to help. And the girl who shows care to people. That's the type I've been looking for. And that's you, _-chan._

_So I hope you want to accept me. __Cause you're the only I love, _-chan._

_From : Totsuka Tatara.'_

She put her hand to cover her mouth. She gasped after reading the love letter. Totsuka Tatara, the most romantic guy in Homra... is in love with her. She kept staring at the gifts and blushed when suddenly...

"Will you accept me... _-chan ?"

_ quickly turned her head to the source of the voice. It was him. Yes, it was Totsuka Tatara. She stood up slowly and stared at him. He walked closer to _ and gave a warm smile. To be honest, his smile made _'s heart pounded even faster. She coulcn't stand hiding her smile again. And finally...

"Yes. I accept it, Totsuka-san!"

She hugged Totsuka as he blushed and hugged back. Both can feel the same level of warmth. The air was nothing but full of love. Just love. They felt that they were in their world. Just the two of them. Just for _ and Totsuka. A world for two.

**Totsuka's POV**

_Thank you, _-chan. Thank you for accepting my love. Thank you for the warmth. And thank you for your love._

* * *

Bonus** - Tiramisu**

"Totsuka-san.."

"Yes, _-chan ?"

"I wonder, how did you know that I followed you ?" =tilts her head=

"Well obviously, a girl like you can't always hold your curiosity. Before I left your room, I saw you running from the emergency stairs. So I hid behind the lifts and peeked." =smiled=

"Oh... No... wonder..." =blushed=

"Ehehe..."

* * *

**YAY ANOTHER ONE ISH FINALLY DONE**

**ALSKDFJHASFD totsukaaaaa, why are you being so romantic... You can easily learn people's likes and dislikes xD how genius are you ! Girls might fall in love easily when you smile ! *dokidoki***

**And anyways ... please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	10. Pleasure part1 (Misaki x Fem Reader)

**HELLO~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : - **

**Small Note : **HELLO GUYS ! My Misaki!Fem x Fushimi fanfiction is almost done ! But uh. i decided to make a small drabble here, which i made it for my own *what? say that again?* yes, for my own *nodding*, cause writers also want to enjoy reading drabbles too xD so yeah~

**Upcoming request(s) :** Guest (requesting mikoto x reader), Mirei-chan ( 2ND PART OF THE DRABBLE + requesting fushimi x reader, yes i have finally made my decision xD i'm going to make a sexy one so please wait muahaha *evil laugh* ), Guest (Munakata x reader), Bita-chan (yes you can request again xD up to you)

**Plot : **THIS IS A CONTINUING DRABBLE FROM "Worried", chapter 1, but this time, your fever got worsen and you're hallucinating... and all i can tell is that here... Yatagarasu is being a perv *NOSEBLEED*

**WARNING : **yes it's a 1st ever warning for this drabble... Well I made a bit of a mature side... So there are scenes that involves to... mature stuff, but not much. BUT if you can't stand reading them, then you may proceed to read other drabbles or fanfictions, thank you. AND I DARE YA... IT'S MATURE..

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble (I'm improving my writing skills)**

* * *

**Pleasure [PART 1]**

Yata Misaki x Reader

* * *

( At _'s apartment - **Normal POV **)

"_-chan... How many times do I have to tell you not to drink cold drinks or sodas", scolded the vanguard of Homra, as he was trying to take care of _ while she was still sick and her cold got worse than before. She got a massive fever, which made her body weaker than before.

_ was trying to drink something cold because her throat was damn hot. She couldn't stand it, so she wanted to grab something cold. But since cold drinks and sodas aren't allowed to be consumed while she's sick, Yata Misaki locked them in _'s fridge. So she couldn't drink some. _ was also told to stay in bed, but she didn't want to. She's an active person, and active people don't stay in bed. They prefer doing some activities they love. But for now, Yata didn't allow her to do that. He even forced her to stay in bed and locked her room.

2 days after her fever started to worsen, Yata decided to stay in _'s apartment. He didn't want _'s fever to worsen. It was a bad scene to see her getting worse, for the vanguard of Homra. Yata couldn't hold it anymore, so he decided to tell Homra to gather some money and take _ to the doctor. They did. All of them were worried about _'s condition.

After the check up, _ was told to rest in bed for a week, drink plenty of warm water, and must eat good food. She didn't have to stay in the hospital at all, and that made Yata a bit relieved. If she was told to stay there, he would want to stay there too, and took care of her. Because she was still precious to the vanguard of Homra. He didn't want to leave her.

And so, Yata still wanted to take care of _, who was still lying on her bed with a weak smile on her paled face. Yata tucked her every night so she could sleep well. He slept in the living room on _'s small coach, but he didn't mind that. He is not used to sleep beside the girl, so he slept in other room. Not to mention, it was almost a week, and _ is still having her fever with a same temperature as Yata measured her fever.

"God... Why is your fever stays the same?", Yata sighed as he was feeling depressed.

"I... I don't know", replied _ weakly as she coughed and drank a warm water.

"Nevermind. I'll get you some porridge first", Yata hurried, as he ran into the kitchen to grab some hot porridge for her dinner. Porridge the least he could cook, since he couldn't really cook a soup. When he was closing the lid of the pot, _ came and sit on a chair. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stared at Yata. She was wearing her small pyjama and a pair of bunny slippers. She was also wearing a red scarf, which was given by the vanguard of Homra last Christmas.

"_-chan, I told you to stay in b-"

"I'm hungry... Feed me, Ya~ta~", She singsonged. Her tone was different. Different from they way she usually talk. Come to think of it, her face was a bit red, but Yata ignored it. He sighed and sat down beside her. He scooped the porridge and fed _ gently like feeding a baby.

"Ya~ta~", She called his name again with her weird tone.

"Ummm... Seriously, what's wrong with you ?"

"Are you hungry, Ya~ta ?"

"Eh.. well yeah b-"

"Then I'll feed you~"

"W-WHAT ?!" It was too late for Yata as _ quickly grabbed the porridge and scooped with one small spoon.

"Say... AHH~"

"_-CHAN, STOP !"

"AHHH!"

"NOOOO ! I WON'T ! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ANYWAY ?!"

"If you don't 'ahh', I'll do the hard way~", _ quickly eat the scoop.

"No! There is no way you will force me to eat your own porridge. I will e-"

_ suddenly kissed Yata's lips and forced her tongue full of porridge to Yata's. Some of the porridge fell to _'s pyjama. Yata kept closing his mouth as he didn't want _ to pass the porridge to him. He grabbed _'s face and let go of the make out. He blushed hard and and stared at her. _ swallowed the rest of the porridge.

"Please... stop... what you're doing..."

"Ya~ta~"

"Tch... What ?"

"Can you lick the rest of the porridge here ?", as _ pointed to her own mouth.

"W-WHAT?! LICK... YOU ?!"

"Uhmm~ Oh come on, I know you want to~", _ begged as she leaned her face in front him, closer.

Since Yata had no other choice to force her to sit down calmly, he had to do it. He was freaking crazy. His heart beat so fast. Something tells him to do it, and he had to do it. He had to. He wanted to. He wanted to give _ a pleasurement. He leaned his face closer and licked _'s mouth slowly. Turned out, the licking wasn't stopping. He began to kiss _ gently and forced his tongue to go inside her. She let him do it as if their tongue was dancing inside. She could feel the pleasure he gave. She could feel the warmth, so did he. They were blushing and couldn't stop what they are doing.

The pleasure is getting stronger.

_What will happen next ? _

* * *

**YAY~ DONE**

**HAHAH MY FIRST EVER MATURE DRABBLE XD Well I learnt this from fanfictions that labeled mature and contains smuts or lemons. No no, I don't regret about it~ I mean I enjoyed writing while imagining it. Gosh I'M BLUSHING :'D AAA YATA-KUN.**

**And anyways ... please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and mature stuffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	11. Magical Artwork (Mikoto x Fem Reader)

**HI HI~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **Guest **(thank you for requesting ;D )**

**Small Note : **HI GUYS ! I MISSED ALL OF YOU T_T I've been dealing with some projects (drawing projects and OCs) and finally i had my time to rest first and update more for fanfictions. and hey, since tomorrow is my last day of holiday *booooo* I'll promise to update 2 or more fanfictions xD so I will do Mirei-chan's request as a must *happy? ;) * haha okay now enjoy the drab-drab-drabble~

**Upcoming request(s) : **Mirei-chan ( 2ND PART OF THE DRABBLE + requesting fushimi x reader, yes i have finally made my decision xD i'm going to make a sexy one so please wait muahaha *evil laugh* ), Guest (Munakata x reader), Bita-chan (I'll choose mikoto x reader xD )

**Summary : **You, Anna, Kusanagi, and dear Mikoto are in Homra (ignore the other members cause I won't put them, just pretend that they are somewhere else LOL) oh and in this drabble, you have the ability to draw or sketch good *claps*. And as a present, Mikoto will give you a special -censored- , yes a special -censored- (NO NO i didn't mean that, i censored it because it's a surprise ;D no it's not a perv thing and i didn't even put a warning in here haha. So yeah just read and you'll find out OKAY)

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble (I'm improving my writing skills)**

* * *

**Magical Artwork**

Mikoto Suoh x Reader

* * *

(At Homra Bar - **Normal POV **)

"What are you doing, Anna-chan ?", _ asked as she was sitting on chair while looking at what Anna is doing. Anna's hands were scribbling on a piece of white-thin paper. There were also a couple of crayons around them too. Most of them were colored red and broken into little pieces. She might be drawing something, but what ? What is she drawing ? Anna stopped and looked at _. She opened her mouth and said ,"I'm drawing Homra. Here, take a look." Anna grabbed her drawing and showed to _. It was cute. She drew the whole members of Homra. The cutest character in it was Mikoto. _ laughed and patted Anna as she was proud to have a sister (in Homra) like her who's good at drawing.

After Anna put her drawing down, she grabbed 2 new pieces of papers beside her and gave one to _. Anna wanted her to draw too. And _ agreed to do it. She asked Kusanagi to lend her a pencil and an eraser to draw. Not to mention, _ was also good at drawing. She once joined a sketching competition and won the 2nd place when she was only 10. Good thing her skills weren't fading till now. After she got the two drawing tools, she tapped her pointing finger to her chin, as she was thinking what to draw. Anna suddenly burst out an idea.

"_-chan, how about we draw Mikoto-san?"

"Hmm.. That sounds a great idea !"

"Un..."

Both of the reds looked down to their papers and started scribbling. They both smiled happily. Their hands were dancing on the papers as if they were making an abstract art. Because of their act, Kusanagi went closer to take a look. He put his right arm to his hip and smiled at both reds. 15 minutes after, they have finally finished their drawings. Both of the reds stood up, grabbed their drawings and showed to Kusanagi, who was at the counter, smiling at them two.

Anna's drawing was the same as before. But it was cuter. She drew a chibi of Mikoto, running in a flower field.

While _'s... To Kusanagi's surprise, _'s 15 minutes of sketch successfully made him jawed a little. It was perfect and romantic. It was a drawing of Mikoto, kissing a certain woman. The details of the woman were perfect. A certain smoke behind them was formed a text of 'Homra'. The details of Mikoto was also good. No, perfect. Mikoto's hands were put to the woman's waist. The woman put her hand to Mikoto's face. And the emotion of both figures were good. Also, the shadows of Mikoto's jacket were also amazing.

Kusanagi was amazed, as he clapped his hands for Anna, and especially _.

"My, my... I've never expected both of you can draw good, especially _-chan. Yours should be put into an exhibit", he said jokingly.

"Haha... Thanks Kusanagi-san. You know, I wanted to give this to Mikoto right now."

"Then go upstairs and give it to him. I know he'll love it."

Anna looked at _, who was going to go to upstairs. She pulled _'s shirt and asked her to give her drawing to Mikoto too. She grabbed Anna's drawing and went upstairs slowly. When she finally made it into Mikoto's room, she knocked politely.

"Who's there ?", the lower voice asked.

"It's me, _. May I come in, Mikoto-san ?"

"Uhm.."

After being accepted to come in, she opened the door slowly and closed it without a squeak. She walked towards Mikoto, who was sitting on a coach and resting his head as if he was going to take a nap. _ sat beside him and handed her and Anna's drawings to him. A sudden smile appeared on his masculine face. He began to talk.

"It's nice."

"Yeah, Anna-chan's drawing is cute, isn't it ?"

"Uhm... and... Is this yours ?"

"Yep. What do you think ?"

"Yours is also nice."

"Haha, thanks, Mikoto-san."

"Come to think of it... Is this... me ?"

"Uhm... Why ? Is there any mistakes in it ?"

"No...I just... like it. the details are good. And who is this girl?"

"Let's just say that she is your future girlfriend, yes?"

"Oh... I see. Well, it's nice though."

"Thanks."

_ smiled to Mikoto as she was happy that He liked her artwork. Well obviously, Anna and Kusanagi also liked it. Mikoto put down the drawings and turned his face to _.

"_-chan..."

"Uh.. yes, Mikoto-san ?"

"I want you to close your eyes."

"Eh? W-what for ?"

"Just close your eyes, and you'll find out."

"Oh... O-okay."

_ closed her eyes gently. Suddenly Mikoto pulled her waist closer and leaned his face to her. Both lips were closing and finally met each other. It was soft, and warm. _ blushed and put her right hand to Mikoto's face. Both felt warm and comfortable. _ barely felt a smirk on Mikoto's mouth. After they have separated and caught some oxygen to breath, _ flushed and hid her flushing face with her hair. A sudden smirk appeared in Mikoto's face again. He didn't let go _. He wanted _ to stay beside him. Luckily, he was strong, so _ wouldn't ran away from him and blushing outside. He leaned his forehead to her and began to speak again.

"I guess the girlfriend in the picture is you, _-chan."

"M-m-mikoto..."

_ couldn't stop blushing. But then she hugged him to hid her blushing face. Mikoto's body was warm, she felt like she wanted to stay there for a while. And Mikoto let her. He also wanted her to be with him. He smiled and say ,"Will you be my girlfriend, _-chan ?"

_I realized, he did based on what I drew. Did my artwork came true ? Was it a magic ? Was it.. a Magical Artwork ? Mikoto... Why are you making my heart pounding so fast ? _

* * *

Bonus - **Will I ?**

"Will you be my girlfriend, _-chan ?"

=Gasped and nodded slowly= "I will. I will, Mikoto-san."

"Uhm."

"By the way... Did you... did it on purpose ?"

"Yes, why ?"

"Oh...n-nothing." =blushed=

* * *

**DONE~**

**HURRAY This is my most favorite mikoto x reader that I've ever made. I mean It was very very hard to find this idea. It popped up into my mind. And tbh, there were some changes in this drabble. Before, I wrote that the reader drew mikoto, walking while smoking. The smoke that came out from mikoto's cigarette was formed into a text of 'Homra'. And then Mikoto was wearing his leathery jacket, which he will probably putting both of his hands to his pocket. When i was done with this illustration, I thought that it wouldn't have any fluffs in this drabble. Plus there's no connection between the drawing and the last part of the drabble (the kissing part LOL). So yeah Finally I got this easy idea haha.**

**Anyways, MIKOTO, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO ROMANTIC IN HERE ;D *dokidoki* You red guy~**

**And please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and mature stuffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	12. Love Toss(Misaki x FemReader x Saruhiko)

**HELLO MINNA-SAN~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **Mirei-chan **(thank you for requesting ;D )**

**Small Note : **I was suppose to update this this morning, but since I was busy watching Free! Anime episode 2 (OH MY GLOB THE SWIMMING ANIME~) I almost forgot about this. xD Well to tell ya, nagisa is my onii-chan, and rin-sama is my third kokoro, after Yata and Fushimi ofc. Since rin-sama's seiyuu is the same as Fushimi, I fangirl-ed. Mamo-kun~ *dokidoki* AAA ignore dat fangirling. I'm being crazy today.

**Upcoming request(s) : **Mirei-chan (requesting fushimi x reader, sexy version xD *blush* ), Guest (Munakata x reader), Bita-chan (I'll choose mikoto x reader xD ), Black Dragon (Kusanagi x Reader)

**Summary : **this is the 2nd part from "accompany" xD In this drabble, you will have a date with your dear misaki and fushimi in the japanese fireflies festival *THROW SOME CHOCOLATE FUDGES XDD* And before that... I'm sorry that I couldn't describe clearly on how female in yukatas look T_T hard to explain, but i'll try.

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble (I'm improving my writing skills)**

* * *

**Love Toss**

Yata Misaki x Reader x Fushimi Saruhiko

* * *

(At _'s apartment [1] ; at Japanese Fireflies Festival [2] - **Normal POV **)

Yukata, check.

Make up, check.

Money, check.

Phone, check.

Finally, _ was set to go the Japanese Fireflies Festival. She was ready as ever. It's been years since she was always alone when going to the japanese fireflies festival. But now, she's not. She couldn't believe that Yata and Fushimi would want to accompany her, and she was happy about it. When she was putting her cute pair of _geta_s, A doorbell rang. It must be them. She quickly put them on and opened the door. Yes, it was Yata Misaki, who was wearing his purple colored Yukata, and Fushimi Saruhiko, who was wearing his new black Yukata. They were very handsome or good looking, for _. And to Yata and Fushimi's surprise, _ was very beautiful.

She wore a ***reader's favorite color*** colored yukata, and it was patterned with sakura petals. The Obi was tied perfectly. And her hair was tied into a bun, with a small pair of ***reader's favorite color*** chopsticks tying it. There was also a ***reader's favorite color*** rose sticking on the chopsticks, covered with glitters and small fake diamonds. _ was perfectly beautiful, which made those two men furrowed their eyebrows and stared at her for a long time.

"I'm ready, guys. Let's go !"

"O-o-okay...", both men nodded while blushing, as if they were shot by an evil love cupid and made them fell in love with _. They swore, she was as beautiful as the angels in heaven. Usually, _ always wears her plain shirt and a short pants. She acts like a tomboy, which made them thought that she's not feminine. But now, they have to take those words back as they were wrong about her. _ has just turned into a beautiful lady, and both men are proud of her.

After they have made it to the japanese fireflies festival, _ showed both men to some game stands. She wanted to play with them, and they agreed.

"Say, how about we play that one ? The ring toss. It looks fun!", _ offered. Both men answered yes and nodded.

"I want to get that cute brown bear. It's so cute", _ added as she was staring at the cute brown bear, hanging on the side of the stand. All she had to do is to toss 5 rings to get the bear. That's it. _ paid to a man who's in charge of the game and started tossing the rings. 1 ring successfully tossed. When she tossed the rest, they fell. She failed getting the bear, and sighed deeply.

Suddenly Yata and Fushimi stared at each other, deeply, as if they were rivals. It was a challenge for both men. They have to get _'s heart and to attract her attention to them. It is their time to shine. Both paid to the man in the stand, and started tossing 5 rings to some bottles. When tossed the last ring and both was in the bottle, they shouted ,"I want that brown bear !". Both stared at each other again and clicked their tongues. The man gave them the bear and Yata and Fushimi gave the bear to _. She giggled and accepted bear.

"Thanks guys, although I didn't force you to do it", she thanked and hugged the bear happily.

It wasn't over, there are still more stands they have to play. Every time _ wanted a certain prize on a stand, both Yata and Fushimi challenged each other to get _'s heart. They didn't want to lose and they wanted her attention. To _'s surprise, they won every single game they played. They played almost every stand in the festival, which it was a bit tiring. As _'s hands were full of prizes, and kept losing when she played every stands she went, she groaned and sat on a fountain in the middle of the area. She put the prizes down and put a sad face, which made Yata and Fushimi furrowed their eyes. They didn't want to see _ sad. What wrong with her ? What happened ? Did they did something wrong ? Or is it that she kept losing to every stand they went ? The questions were questioning both minds.

Yata decided to offer her a takoyaki, but she refused. Fushimi tried offering her a roasted corn, but she shook her head. Both men tried everything to make their angel happy, but nothing worked. As they were almost giving up, _ started to talk.

"Why can't I win ? How did you guys won every stand we went ? Is it that easy ?"

Yata and Fushimi stared at _, and she added ,"You guys shouldn't win it for me, all of these are for you. I want to play them by myself and win it. Bu before that... I want to ask, why were you doing this to me ?"

Both men sighed deeply and looked at _.

Yata replied ,"We did it becauser we're trying to make you happy."

"We did it because we're trying to get your attention", Fushimi added.

"And... we're trying make y-you...l-love us", Yata mumbled as he and Fushimi's face redden.

Suddenly, _ laughed at the two of them. Now she understood why. She sighed and stood up. She grabbed her bag and took out 6 coins, which made Yata and Fushimi confused. What are those for ?

_ pointed to the fountain. Yes, fountain of love. A fountain which was one of a famous fountain Shizume City. There are 6 squared stones, which most of them were almost covered with some coins on it. If a couple tossed their coins on the same square, it means that they are perfectly match. But they have to toss it backwards, so they wouldn't easily toss them directly to the same square.

"So, since I have 6 coins on my palms, I will determine who matches with me."

_ gave Yata and Fushimi 4 coins, which means the rest are for _. Yata was called out first to toss with her. Both turned back and gripped their coins. _ counted down to make them toss together. In Fushimi's mind, he hoped that Yata wouldn't be her match. Opposite thought of Yata, he hoped that he is matched.

"Ready ?... 3... 2... 1... toss !"

The coins flew up in the air and fell into the fountain. Sadly, the both coins weren't in the same square, which means, she and Yata weren't a match. Fushimi smiled at Yata, which made Yata pissed off. It was Fushimi's turn. Yata hoped that he wouldn't be her match as well. He swore, if Fushmi was matched, he will burn him. _ and Fushimi turned back and ready to toss the coins.

"Okay, 3... 2... 1... toss !"

Once again, the coins flew up in the air and the into the love fountain. To Yata's surprise, the coins weren't in the same square as well. He laughed happily to the monkey, which made Fushimi pissed off.

"Looks like you're not matched with her, Saru."

"So were you, single celled idiot."

"Ha ?! You want a fight, monkey ?"

"Fine, if you insist."

Both men fought without their powers but just bare of hands. They were still gripping their last coins. _ only chuckled and didn't want to stop them. When Yata and Fushimi fought, their coins flew in the air and went into the fountain. _ quickly looked at the coins. Suddenly a wild laughed appeared on her, which made Yata and Fushimi stopped their fights. They were confused.

"Eh.. ? Something wrong , _-chan ?"

"Why are you laughing ?"

_ almost burst into tears and couldn't stop her laughing. She pointed her finger to the Yata and Fushimi's coins. To their surprise, the coins landed on the same square. Does that mean Yata and Fushimi are a match ? _ couldn't stop giggling. Both men stared at each other and blushed.

"Looks like, you guys are lovers. I couldn't believe it", she chuckled as she has finally stopped her laughing.

"We're not lovers !", Both men protested.

_ walked to them and hugged tightly. She smiled. She was happy, which made Yata and Fushimi happy and hugged her back. The three of them were making a group of hug. It was warm and comfortable. She began to whisper both men.

"Even though none of you matches with me, we're still one. No one will ever separate us cause our chains of friendship are strong."

Her sentence made Yata and Fushimi smiled. They agreed. No matter how strong their friendship is, nobody will make them separated, unless one of them break one, others will also break the chains.

"I love both of you", _ added.

_That was the happiest moment that I have ever experienced. _

* * *

Bonus - **Prizes?**

_ : "Guys..."

Yata and Fushimi : "Yeah ?"

_ : "How Am I suppose to bring all of these home ?"

Yata : "We'll help you, _-chan."

Fushimi : "Yeah, We will bring all of them, so you'll just walk freely."

_ : "Oh no... I should at least bring one, to help you guys. I'll carry the brown bear. It's so cute and cuddly."

Yata : "Ha, Good thing I'm the one who go it."

Fushimi : "It was me, you single celled idiot."

Yata : "Stop... picking... a fight... monkey..."

_ : "Hushhh... Both of you got it for me. Now start carrying them."

Yata and Fushimi : "Yes, mam."

* * *

**DONE~**

**aaa finally *breaks a neck***

**Never thought it would be this long xD anyways hope you readers enjoyed it, although the fluffs are less in here T_T Well making 2 characters x readers isn't an easiest thing ya know. So yeah, sorry for the less fluff in here. BUT at least Yata and Fushimi still likes you xD Sorry if i put a part about Sarumi. Cause it wouldn't be heard to put a humor in this drabble. haha**

**tbh, i want to be hugged by both men T_T they are my most favorite anime character in K.**

* * *

**Reply(ies) for the reviewers [my email notified me xD ] :**

**Guest : ** (to whoever you are, who read my bio 2 days ago xD)hai. I am from Indonesia. sangkyu for reading and yes i will make more sweets on every drabbles i make ;D

**Black Dragon** : Kusanagi x Reader ? sure thing :D i will make one. Your request has been written up there (the upcoming request)

**Unknown (Guest)** : to whoever you are, stating that Fushimi x reader drabbles are weird, Well tbh (to be honest LOL) I like when Fushimi does some blushing scenes. I mean yes it's weird and rare to see him blushing, but it's not hurt to make the character a bit of OOC(Out of character). LOL and it is up to the authors too. besides, us no need to make exactly based on their real characteristics, if we want to make something cute, we can't depend on their strong sides or their non expression sides to be seen in a certain story we make. So yeah, we have to have the character a bit of OOC. Hope you understand ;)

* * *

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and mature stuffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	13. Lust (Saruhiko x Fem Reader)

**HELLO MINNA-SAN~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **Mirei-chan **(thank you for requesting ;D )**

**Small Note :** **I UPDATED MORE ABOUT THIS. I MADE IT LONGER OF COURSE** :3 and fixed some grammatical errors or typos and such. But if there' are still some mistakes, please accept my apology D: gomen. Also I added something below to reply some of my reviewers xD oh and update some more requests from the readers.

**Upcoming request(s) : **Guest (Munakata x reader), Bita-chan (I'll choose mikoto x reader xD ), Black Dragon (Kusanagi x Reader), Reika120 (Mikoto x Reader sexy version~), AiAnimeVictoria (Totsuka x reader x kusanagi, and please read my reply below this drabble ;D ), Mirei-chan (the 4 butlers : Mikoto, Yata, Reisi, and Fushimi x readers, and please readmy reply below this drabble ;D )

**About requesting :** IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST ONE, JUST REQUEST AWAY BY REVIEWING~ YOU CAN REQUEST ONE TWO OR MORE. THE MAXIMUM : 5 REQUESTS. BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUESTED 5 TIMES, YOU STILL CAN REQUEST MORE IF I'M DONE WITH OTHERS... SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 5 OR 6 MORE REVIEWERS' REQUEST(S) TO REQUEST AGAIN, YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST 5 DRABBLES AGAIN AFTER WAITING FOR THEM. Happy? ;D I'm nice am i *bleh*

**Summary : **You are one of the members in scepter 4, and lucky you, you are Fushimi's best friend *THROW SOME FLOWERS* and one day, something terrible happened to you. Curious ? Then read it~

btw I also added other members of scepter 4 in here, but it won't really effect to the main point. so yeah, enjoy :D

**WARNING : **yes since i promised to make this Fushimi sexy, I will have to make something that could make the readers trigger their spines and feel the pleasure as they think how the story goes *EVIL LAUGH*. SO if you feel uncomfortable reading something that is mature or contains smuts or lemons, please read other drabbles or fanfictions. sangkyu~

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble**

* * *

**Lust**

Fushimi Saruhiko x Reader

* * *

(At Scepter 4 - **Reader's POV **)

It was another sunny day. The rays of the light began to brightened my room as I woke up from my comfortable slumber. I still wanted to stay in bed. But I have work to do. So I sat at the edge of bed and stood up carefully. I went to the closet to grab my uniform when suddenly... I couldn't find my black tank top. I usually wear it to hid my... erm... inner. Wearing my scepter 4 jacket won't be enough to hid it. I tried to find other tank tops in my closet, but sadly there was none left. The rest were in laundries and I won't pick them up till tomorrow. Luckily... I was wearing my white tank top. But seriously, should I ? My white tank top was a bit transparent. So my inner still can be seen a bit although it is white. But still, I have no other choice but to wear it than not.

I grabbed my uniform and stuffs to the bathroom and bathed for 10 minutes. After I've done my bathing, I wore my boots, tied my hair up, and checked around whether there was anything that I might forgot to bring. Luckily no. So I closed my dorm's door and locked it. I went to the Scepter 4's huge kitchen to eat some breakfast. When I got there, I saw Awashima-san picking up some red beans covered with anko pastes, which it made me wanted to throw up. I swore, the foods she always eats are always weird.

I grabbed some bread and butter that was set on some trays on the table, and sat down facing Awashima-san. I greeted her good morning and she responded back. After a 2 minute of silence, she decided to open her mouth.

"_-chan..."

"Um ?"

"I notice you're wearing a different tank top color, and... it's transparent."

"Oh... well this morning, I was trying to find my usual black ones, but I remembered that they are still in the laundries and I won't be picking them up till tomorrow. So I have no choice but to wear this, and it's better for me to wear than without it."

"Oh, I see. Too bad I don't have any black ones to lend you. Most of mine are white. But anyways, why didn't you saved one for today ?"

"I think I did save one yesterday. I still saw one hanging in my closet, but now it's gone and I couldn't find it anywhere this morning."

"Maybe someone stole it ?"

"Maybe... but who ? Who wanted barge into my room and steal my tank top ? That's obviously weird, isn't it ?"

"Yes, indeed. But you know we can't trust people easily in here."

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

"Well, _-chan. Although they are members of scepter 4, one of them might be a pervert. You know that most of the boys are perverts, right ?"

"Um.. yeah, but I've never seen one acting like a pervert in here. Most of them are nice."

"They can be nice, but you'll find out soon. You'll find out who's pervert in here, and I bet if you wear that white tank top of yours while walking around the dorm, the boys will easily tease you."

I was speechless because I feel ashamed of myself. I bet somebody must have stolen it. Cause I put my laundries 2 days ago, and I still saw my last black tank top hanging in the closet yesterday. I was so pissed off, but oh well. I couldn't do anything but to wear this. Besides, it's only a day, how bad can it be ?

As Awashima-san had finished her breakfast, she grabbed her tray, put back to its place, and waved goodbye as she was off to her duty. I waved her back and continued my breakfast, alone, in a huge scepter 4 kitchen. I pondered, Who could have sneaked into my room and steal a girl's tank top ? And... what for ? Why ? I had to find out. I had to find the culprit.

As I was still eating my bread, a footstep was heard. A sudden big shadow came from the entrance of the kitchen. I turned my head to the door and saw a man with a messy hair came in. It was none other than my friend, Fushimi Saruhiko.

I waved to him and he waved back to me. He was busy grabbing some breakfast when I suddenly remembered that... I'm wearing a white tank top. I panicked a bit. He sat on the opposite side of the table to face me and I turned to my left. I wouldn't want him to see what I'm wearing. He was confused and opened his mouth.

"_-chan, is something wrong ?"

"Eh? Ahaha... N-no there's nothing wrong. Ahaha, really t-there's nothing wro-"

"Then why are you facing to your left ?"

"Oh?... I-I just wanted to. Because I like facing t-to the-"

"Creepy..."

"N-no it's not..."

He glanced and continued his breakfast. I wasn't feeling comfortable because if he sees it, he might think that I'm a bad girl, as in showing off my inner to the boys in Scepter 4. I rushed my eating, put the tray back, and waved goodbye to him. He waved back and continued his eating. A sudden smirk appeared on his face, which it made me creeps. Not for long, I was on my way to the office when Akiyama passed by.

"Hey, nice tank top."

"Eh?... Thanks."

Phew, good thing Akiyama didn't mention anything about my inner. I'm so glad. When I was almost near to my office, Andy and Hidaka passed by.

"Wow, _-san. I've never expected to see you wearing something... different", Hidaka said, while smiling.

"Yeah... Are you trying to make us an attention ? Haha...", Andy chuckled.

I panicked but replied them ,"Uhh, yeah.. Awashima-san told me to wear something different, since she's bored of my usually look, Ehehe..."

Both men chuckled and waved goodbye as they went to their own duties. I quickly ran into my office, closed the door, and leaned back. Finally, a safer place to stay from those nasty boys. As my eyes turned to my front, I jawed.

"Wait... this isn't my office...It's... Fushimi-kun's !"

I freaked out. I didn't realize that I went to the wrong office. 136 steps is the distance to my office from his'. But still, I can't stand hiding myself. I checked closer to Fushimi's desk just to check around when a sudden footsteps began to be heard clearly. It was getting closer. I quickly hid behind the curtains of the windows behind his work desk. Luckily, the curtains were long and big. It could hid my body as nobody couldn't see me hiding. But it was so dusty. The door was opened, and I kept my mouth shut.

"Tsk, I hate working."

I knew that voice. It was Fushimi-kun. My heart pounded faster as I could feel the beat beat like a drum. I was afraid if I get caught by him. I didn't mean to sneak into here, it was an accident. I peeked to check him. He was busy arranging some paperwork. Nothing weird happened right ? But... when I was leaving the kitchen, he smirked at me. It made me very suspicious about him. I peeked again to check him. He unlocked his drawer and took out something. Something soft. Something small. Something...Black... Wait... isn't that...

"Good think I took it from her. She didn't locked her room and I sneaked into her room just to get this. Fushimi, why are you so evil ?... Smells so good", He talked to himself as he was smelling my tank top gently. To every sniff he made, He felt a pleasure as he was thinking something very nasty about me. I blushed as I was seeing him smiling devilishly. I bet he was thinking bad about me. I gripped the curtains and bit my lip as I was cursing myself in my mind. Awashima-san was right. I shouldn't trust anybody that much. I've never expected that Fushimi would be this far. He's a total pervert. He's the one who stole my black tank top !

Not for long, Fushimi's PDA rang. It was a call from the lieutenant, a.k.a Awashima-san. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and put back my tank top to his drawer. He stood up and answered the call.

"Moshi-moshi, Fushimi's speaking... Yes... Yes, It's done... Un... Yes, I'll go there now... Yes, understood... Understood !... shut up... Ehehe, n-no, nothing...Un... Un...Yes, understood... "

And that was the end of the conversation as he hung up his PDA. He grabbed his paperwork and went outside the office. As the door was closed shut, I quickly got out from his dusty curtain. Luckily he forgot to lock his drawer, which it was my chance to grab my tank top and leave this his office before he comes back. I opened the drawer and grabbed my tank top.

"Fushimi... I swore I will make you pain in the neck."

I closed the drawer and ran to the door to escape. When I was gripping the door knob, someone pulled my waist back as my back was leaning something warm and hard. A paled hand covered my mouth to not making me screaming, and the other was locking the door with a key.

"Shhh...", a soft breath tickled my right ear. It was Fushimi again, who was hugging my waist and covered my mouth. I blushed and tried to struggle. But he was too strong... so I couldn't fight back.

"My my.. somebody has been sneaking into my office and grabbed something precious to me. Did you hid behind the curtains ? hmm?"

He uncovered my mouth and I protested ,"Fushimi, let go off me !"

I kept struggling, but he kept hugging my waist. He didn't want me to escape from his trap. He kept leaning his face near to me.

"I will let you go, if you let me do something to you, as a punishment for breaking into someone's office without a permission... And promise me not to tell anybody, Or else... something worse will happen to you."

"Tch... Why did you steal my tank top? You've made me embarrassed in front of the members. They commented about my look!"

"I don't care. All I care is to have you. And besides, you looked sexy wearing white."

"N-no...", I protested and my face was as red as a scarlet.

_Baka Fushimi..._

* * *

**BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING THE BELOW, I'VE WARNED YOU, IT CONTAINS SMUTS. SO IF U CAN'T STAND READING IT, YOU MAY PROCEED TO READ OTHER FANFICTIONS OR DRABBLES, THANK YOU.**

* * *

I was trying to turn my head when a soft breath touched my neck. My spine tingled and my heart pounded faster than before. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to hope that this was not happening. He kissed my cheek and to my neck gently. His hand on my waist began to unbutton my uniform. His force forced me to turn my head and a rough kiss landed to my pink moist lips. He forced his tongue to go inside me when... A sudden command from my mind forced me to let it in, and I did. I let his tongue played with mine. His hand kept unbuttoning my uniform till it was loose and left my white tank top and my tight skirt. He threw it away and leaned me on his office desk. My hair was also loose, and my boots were put off by him. He threw his jacket and vest away too.

He playfully kissed my lips again. His left hand was gripping my right arm, and his other was playing with my body. He put his hand inside my tank top and rubbed it gently, which it made me groaned for the pleasure he gave me. It was too hot... and I couldn't stand it. My mind freaked out as it was telling me to let him play my body. 'Play with my body, Fushimi, Play with it'... My mind said. He kissed my cheek and to my neck again. He bite my neck area as if he was trying to leave a mark and marked my body as his'. I yelped when his other hand reaches to my chest. He tried to pull out my white transparent tank top and threw it away. He unstrapped my white bra quickly and threw it to his sit. My upper was done, but I didn't regret at all. His paled hand played with my little nubs as I moaned happily. His giving me a great pleasure. A pleasure which it made my mind hypnotized by his magic hands. 'I want more ! I want more, Fushimi-kun!' my mind shouted.

My left hand gripped his hair and my head leaned back. I blushed and moaned harder as he tried to suck my nubs and left his saliva tickling around it. I felt a moist around my chest. His hand began to play with it. He kissed my lips to make me feel comfortable. His lips were hotter than before.

"You're so amazing...Uhmn...", He whispered while giving me a rough, wild kiss.

"Fushimimhm... Uh..."

He gave me the best pleasure ever. My body was beginning to move itself to let Fushimi play with it again and give me more of his pleasure and lust. He gripped my skirt and stared at me.

"Will you let me do it ?"

I nodded without hesitation and let him do the rest. I couldn't describe how amazingly he played my body. He's so good. So good that I want my body to be his'. Completely marked as his'. Yes, that's what I want. I want you to play body, Fushimi-kun.

He took the zip off and pulled my skirt, along with my white panties down. He smiled again with his devilish, as if it was making me smiled back at him. He put his fingers, the pointing finger with the middle one, to his mouth and put this saliva around it.

"You're ready for this, _-chan ?"

I nodded again and replied softly, "Yes... Please..."

He put his left arm to my thigh, and the other one was ready to launched inside my wet, and small entrance. He gently put it inside as I held my pain.

"It's so hot and tight... Will you let me move it ?"

"Do it, Fushimi-kun. Do it...Uh..."

He moved it inside and out. I moaned to hold my pain. But that didn't stop me, cause I'm begging for Fushimi to give it more. The lust was getting stronger. He moved it faster than before and made me I groaned harder. As I can't take it any longer, I begged for Fushimi's body to come to me. I wanted to hold it so I will feel comfortable,and he gave his body to me. I held it as I almost scratched his back. When it was done... I leaned my head back and panted, hard. He let me to take a deeper breath because, he was going to guide to the final stage.

He zipped off his pants and his black boxers and let his manhood out. It was... big, and hot. I sat up for a moment and jerked his manhood for a moment. He groaned back and kissed my neck again. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it, as he has finally shown his strong, paled, and a bit of masculine chest. I giggled and hugged him. I wanted to feel his warm body. His body is nothing but warm... no, it's totally hot. Hot enough to make me faint happily. He suddenly whispered to my ears while kissing my cheek gently.

"_-chan, will you be mine ? Will you... accept me ? Will you promise to never runaway from me?"

I chuckled and simply replied ,"Yes... yes... yes, yes, and yes ! I will, Fushimi-kun..."

He grinned and kissed me gently, this time. He leaned my body back to his working desk and sat up. My big and wet thighs were opened wider. I did it so he'll be comfortable to do it with me. I've never expected myself, to do this far, far from what I've imagined.

He held my thighs, and gently put this throbbing which was full of lust to my wet entrance. As it was already in, I groaned harder than before. Harder as if I was feeling something very very hot inside me. It was so damn hot. I couldn't measure how hot it is, and how big it was. His was the biggest, I've ever seen. He slowly pulled it out and in again as I begged for his body again. I want to hold it again. He leaned his body closer to me and put a comfortable position to move it easily. He gently moved it again. And it was getting faster and wilder. I moaned harder till I burst some happy tears from my eyes.

"Har-der... Fu-shimi-kun... Har-der... Ur-uh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

He quickly moved it faster and deeper. He groaned back as he was also feeling the _most-ever-or-greatest_ pleasure of all his life time.

"_... I-c-can't... I have t-to... Urgh... Ahh... Ahh..."

It was almost to his climax. When it was probably his 96th move, he hugged my body tightly, and so did I. We both groaned as I felt his slime has just burst into my tight entrance. We panted hard. I leaned my head back again as I was almost break my neck. He kissed my chin and then forced me to let him kissing my lips again. It wasn't a long kiss. He gently pull it out and let his slime poured a bit. My entrance was wetter because it was already mixed up with his slime and his hot saliva. I felt happy. So happy. He successfully entertained me. The lust meter had probably reached into the climax. I smiled and gently closed my eyes to rest a bit before putting my uniform back. He kissed my forehead and opened his mouth.

"Thank you, _-chan."

I once again giggled happily and gave him a warm hug.

_No... Thank you, evil Fushi... Haha..._

* * *

**DONE~ that's enough for now -w- I'm blushing too much.. rawr.**

**FINALLY done with Mirei's request xD oh and sorry if i made some smuts over here. Yeah I'm trying to practice (what) yes a practice.. Although it's a bit of dirty minded, but it's hurt to make one tho xD so yeah. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SEXINESS OF FUSHIMI *hugged fushimi tighly~***

* * *

******Reply(ies) for the reviewers :**

******oXo Akino oXo : **sure thing ;D you can request anytime~

******Mirei-chan : **well if you're wondering how we could sneaked back, you should remember the episode of K where he was 'magically' disappeared from one place to another. You know, the part when he and the other clansmen checking the trucks to where was Shiro was hiding xD yeah I got that idea from it. I guess he could 'magically' disappeared without anyone noticing that he's right there ! LOL, and for your request, I will have to find a better idea for this :D your request sounded like a challenge but I accept it xD It's hard to make 4 butlers x readers but I'll try ! wml ;D

**AiAnimeVictoria** : sure-sure :D i will make your request, and what do you mean by i don't have any kusanagi x reader ? ouo well i don't have one BUT i will cause somebody is requesting it xD you can request the same too if u want LOL

* * *

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and mature stuffs~**

**Review please ? I accept reviews and requests too :3**

**Arigatou~**


	14. Birthday For The Crow (MisakixFemReader)

**HELLO MINNA-SAN~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : -**

**Small Note :** KJHSAKFHASDF SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY LONG HIBERNATION D: I'm in high school now so I was very busy. But finally I have my time to update this ;3 hehe and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVELY YATAGARASU *blows so trumpets and throws some candies to him* YAYYY~ Finally our lovely 'virgin' has turned into 20. Proud of him so much, eh ? :D anyways enjoy this drabble ! Oh and I will continue the requests tomorrow since I don't really have time today .w. gomennasai...

**Upcoming request(s) : **Guest (Munakata x reader), Bita-chan (I'll choose mikoto x reader xD ), Black Dragon (Kusanagi x Reader), Reika120 (Mikoto x Reader sexy version~), AiAnimeVictoria (Totsuka x reader x kusanagi), Mirei-chan (the 4 butlers : Mikoto, Yata, Reisi, and Fushimi x readers), Indarni (bandou x reader, mikoto x reader x munakata, eric x reader, a.k. weismann x reader x young kokujouji daikaku, munakata x reader x kuroh, woahhh yours are a lot and kinda hard but I WILL TRY ;3 haha and please read my reply below this drabble)

**About requesting :** IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST ONE, JUST REQUEST AWAY BY REVIEWING~ YOU CAN REQUEST ONE TWO OR MORE. THE MAXIMUM : 5 REQUESTS. BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUESTED 5 TIMES, YOU STILL CAN REQUEST MORE IF I'M DONE WITH OTHERS... SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 5 OR 6 MORE REVIEWERS' REQUEST(S) TO REQUEST AGAIN, YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST 5 DRABBLES AGAIN AFTER WAITING FOR THEM. Happy? ;D I'm nice am i *bleh*

**Summary : **You are Yata's waifu *THROWS SOME CHOCOLATE FUDGES~* and yes since today is his birthday, you have to prepare something good for him~ Since you're good at cooking, you will make a very own speciality for yata-kun ;3 just to remember to not think weird altho he is 20 and it sounded so young cause u and him are married. Just let it happened okie ;D and assume that you're 19. Age doesn't really matter in here, 20 and 19 lol. I can't really describe on how to make Yata's speciality, pineapple fried rice, but i'll just try... oh and note, Yata is kinda OOC or not into his real characteristics in this drabble, since i wanted him to be romantic with you... hope u understand (' v ')/

**WARNING** : another warning, in here, Yata is being a perv so, yeah -v- can't stand it? read other drabbles pls, ty.

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble**

* * *

**Present For The Crow**

Yata Misaki x Reader

* * *

( At Yata's apartment -** Reader's POV **)

_It's Yata's birthday..._

My mind shouted as I sat up at the edge of a king sized bed. I didn't want to wake up my husband, who was still sleeping like a baby. He was wearing his black tank top as usually and snuggled under the white bed sheets. He was still sleeping. I decided to make something special for him, since it is his birthday. Good thing the alarm didn't woke him up but only me. It was still 06.15, which it was the time for me to prepare breakfast and stuff for him although today is Saturday.

I rushed to get my clothes and go to the bathroom while not making him awoken. After the 5 minute bathe, I walked fast to the kitchen. I grabbed my little pink apron and put it on. What breakfast does he like ?

Pancakes ? Nah, too normal.

Crepes ? Nope.

Chahan ? No.

Omelette ? Na ah.

Wait... Chahan covered omelette ? That sounds a good idea.

Since he last time taught me how to make his speciality pineapple fried rice, I shall mix his' with my speciality omelette. I couldn't believe I could think this far. I walked to a white fridge which was stainless steel and grabbed all the ingredients to the table with one grab. I remembered how to make his speciality pineapple fried rice, and so is my speciality omelette. Firstly I have to make the fried rice.

I quickly chopped 2 green onions into small pieces like how professionals do. I also didn't forget to dice some bacon, pineapples, and carrots. After that I heated a wok for a minute and pour an olive oil in it, I cracked an egg and pour the inside to the wok. When the egg was almost cooked, I put a warm bowl of rice in it and set the stovetop into medium heat. I mixed it, add some of the chopped green onions, bacons, pineapples, carrots, and peas in it, and add a tablespoon of soy sauce, salt, and pepper in it. I stir like how professional chefs do, as I was like very good at cooking. When it was ready, I grabbed them and put them into an oval shaped plate.

Next, I cooked my speciality omelette. I grabbed 2 eggs and cracked into a bowl and beat them until it was paled yellow. After that, I heat a pan in a low heat and put a butter till it was fully melted on the surface. While waiting for it, I add some milk, a little bit salt and pepper into the bowl, and stir it crazily with a large pair of chopsticks, since I didn't have time to buy a whisk in a cooking I called it my speciality, I added some the pineapple left overs or remains to it since I want it's taste a bit sweet. I wanted to make it sweetAnd I hope he doesn't mind if I added milk into my omelette although I have to. As the pan was ready and heated, I pour the mix into it and let it cooked for a minute. After the bottom was quite ready, I pushed the edges of the undone-omelette to the center way to flip it. I flipped it over and over and higher like making pizzas. It smelled so good. When it was ready, I put the omellete to a bigger plate and pour the chahan into it. I folded it gently to not make the layer ripped. For the final touch, I grabbed a soy sauce with a tablespoon and pour it into the side of the plate. I signed 'happy birthday Yata-kun' gently. People called me professional because I could cook and write things good although it was only with a sauce. I also drew a smiley face on the omellete.

"Finally ! It's done~" I smiled happily while rubbing my head to remove my sweat on my face. My apron was also dirty, so was my shirt, although it was only a little. It was 07.18, which means i only have 2 minutes to prepare other stuffs. I put a bunch of red roses I bought yesterday to a small vase and set some plates on the table. I didn't forget to set some spoons, forks, and knives on the side of the plate. I folded 2 napkins and put them on the plate. I once again removed my sweat and put my hands to my hip. I'm finally done !

07.20

"_-chan ?"

_Just in time..._

I smiled and turned my back to respond a call from someone. It was Yata, who was still a bit sleepy and had his messy hair on it. I giggled and open my arms a bit wider as I greeted ,"Happy Birthday... Yata-kun~". He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the table. He smelled something good and walked into the table.

"You... prepared this... for me ?"

"Uhm~ What do you think ?"

He didn't replied as he sat on the table and kept staring at the food. He told me to sit down with him to eat the breakfast together. I let him grabbed some pieces first, but he cut it for me.

"Yata, you shouldn't cut it for me, I can cut it myself. You should try it first, and guess what food is this~"

He sighed and tried the dish. He munched and swallowed it gently, and then a bright smile appeared in his face. He knew what did I cooked for him.

"Let me guess, My speciality fried rice, and your speciality... omellete, yes ?"

"You sure got the taste of it", I chuckled.

"It's... delicious"

"Really ?"

"Yeah... you sure did based on my instructions... And the omelette... is so soft."

When we've finished the breakfast, I chuckled after staring at his cute face. He let a little laughed and stared at me as he sighed deeply, which made me confused a bit. I stood up and put my hands to his strong, masculine shoulders. He turned his head back to me and put his warm hand on my left hand.

"You... shouldn't do this for me..."

"Eh?... w-why ?"

"I mean, you shouldn't woke up early and prepare all of these for me."

"You.. don't like... it ?"

I was still confused why didn't he let me do this to him. He stood up and stared at me, which it made my eyebrows furrowed and let a little blush on my face. He put his hand on my eyes and put his sad face. He made weird faces which it made me confused.

"You have eye bags... I bet you didn't sleep well today..."

I blushed and stopped staring at his worried face. I admitted, I didn't slept much for the past few days because I was confused what present should I give to him. I kept thinking till I couldn't sleep for hours. He chuckled and patted my head. My face once again began to redden itself like a tomato color.

"_-chan, why didn't you sleep well ?"

"Uh... I-I..."

"I... ?"

"I... I couldn't sleep for the past few days because... I was thinking too much about what present should I give... to you, Yata-kun..."

He sighed and responded ,"_-chan, you shouldn't think too much about my birthday. You don't have to give me a gift... and you know what ?"

"What...?"

"As long as I have you, I feel completed. And you know what present I've always wanted?"

"W-what... ?"

He leaned his forehead to me and replied ,"You... Nothing but you, _."

I flushed and closed my eyes. He was totally being romantic to me and I couldn't stand blushing at his calm face. All he wanted was me. Only me, nothing else. He chuckled, which his breath almost touch my soft lips. It tickles but felt very warm. It was inches to my lips and our nose was touched each other.

"Let's go to desserts."

"De-sserts ? But I didn't prepare any-"

"You don't have to", He smirked.

"Huh...? Y-yata-ku-"

I stopped when he landed a soft sweet kiss to me. I felt like I wanted to kiss him back. I gently put my arms around his neck and he put his left hand on my waist and his right to my face to lean closer. It was so warm and tasted sweet, after eating the breakfast I made. Tasted like pineapple. He forced his tongue to go inside of me and I let him do it. It was probably most sloppiest kiss he could have ever done. We haven't done 'it' before although we're married. He kissed my neck and to my collarbone and let a mark at it. I moaned a little as I gripped his back hard to hold my tears. My skin is too sensitive, so whenever I sleep with him, I always keep 10 cm away from his body. But this time, I will have to force myself to let him do it. He then began to whisper something to my small ear.

"This is the dessert what I'm talking about..."

I blushed hard. He carried my body in a bridal style, like ones when we were married, and walked to the bedroom.

"Y-yata-kun... "

"Shhhh..."

He closed and locked the door,leaned me to the bed and gave me another lust. The 'do not disturb' door sign swayed behind the door...

_He wanted to do 'it' to me for this birthday present ?_

* * *

Bonus - **In the room**

"Y-yata... I d-don't know if I'm ready for t-this..."

"Of course you're ready, dear... We've married."

"Y-yeah... b-but..."

"Hmm ?"

"W-will it... hurt ?"

=Yata chuckles= "Don't worry, it won't hurt when you follow my lead."

"Ngg... Y-yata-kun..."

* * *

**DONE~ gah I'm blushing .w. damn you romantic yata ! AHAH XDD**

**happy birthday to our yata misaki ;D hope Fushimi-kun will still keep loving you~ RAWR ;3**

* * *

**Reply(ies) for the reviewers :**

**Chihuahua :**Yup, I'm from Indonesia ;3 I'm not really good at english much but i will always try to improve it~ and if u want to know my age i shall give you a free math quiz *since i'm fond of algebras and i like math ;3 buahahha*

A = B

A = 2x

B = x/3 + 10

after you got the 'x' , calculate x + 9... u will get the answer and it's kinda easy ;3 haha sorry for the troublesome~

**Indrani : **wahaha your requests are like wow and it sounded like a challenge xD but i will try my best. and thx for requesting ;3 if u want to request again, u'll have to wait 5 or 6 more reviewers to request. so yeah, please wait ;3

* * *

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and stuffs~**

**RnR ? (Review and Request?) :3**

**Arigatou~**


	15. Warmth (Munakata x FemReader)

**HELLO MINNA-SAN~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from : **Guest (to whoever you are, thanks for requesting ;3 )

**Small Note :** Gah... I'm busy these days :'3 so sad huh ? Anyways here's another drabble of Reisi x reader. and GOMEN for not posting this yesterday :'3 I am terribly sorry ! My middle finger was injured.. So it's hard for meh to type, luckily it's not hurt much right now. It was injured because a kitten scratched me ;u; I was being nice and gave it a piece of bread of mine, but in the end, the kitty was being a meenie and scratched my middle finger till it burst some blood. Well it didn't meant 'burst' out LOL. Uh anyways, less chatting more reading. ENJOY ! (?)

**Upcoming request(s) : **Bita-chan (mikoto x reader xD, and please read my reply below this drabble), Black Dragon (Kusanagi x Reader), Reika120 (Mikoto x Reader sexy version~), AiAnimeVictoria (Totsuka x reader x kusanagi), Mirei-chan (the 4 butlers : Mikoto, Yata, Reisi, and Fushimi x readers), Indarni (bandou x reader, mikoto x reader x munakata, eric x reader, a.k. weismann x reader x young kokujouji daikaku, munakata x reader x kuroh, please read my reply below this drabble), ChizuGawa (Fushimi x Reader x Reisi, and please read my reply below this drabble), Bita-chan (Munakata x reader and Seri x reader)

**About requesting :** IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST ONE, JUST REQUEST AWAY BY REVIEWING~ YOU CAN REQUEST ONE TWO OR MORE. THE MAXIMUM : 5 REQUESTS. BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUESTED 5 TIMES, YOU STILL CAN REQUEST MORE IF I'M DONE WITH OTHERS... SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 5 OR 6 MORE REVIEWERS' REQUEST(S) TO REQUEST AGAIN, YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST 5 DRABBLES AGAIN AFTER WAITING FOR THEM. Happy? ;D I'm nice am i *bleh*

**Summary : **This is a continuing drabble from "confession" or chpt. 8 ;3 Since i run out of ideas alsdfkjhladfsj. So yeah, you will have to take care of munakata since he's sick :3 he needs your care, so go go go ! (?)

**Warning** : Um.. I'm not going to make any smuts or lemons, but this drabble is into urm.. rated 15+.. so if you can't stand reading mature marked drabbles, you may proceed to read other drabbles, thank you :D

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble**

* * *

**Warmth**

Reisi Munakata x Reader

* * *

( At Scepter 4 -** Reader's POV **)

It has been a week or two after the captain of Scepter 4... confessed something to me. But I didn't regret to hear nor accepting him. Somehow I felt very happy. I couldn't describe how happy I was and how high is the happiness meter rising. The thing that I couldn't believe is that I am Munakata-san's girlfriend. I'm not marked as his' yet, but will be although I've accepted him.

Every time I've finished my duties, he always invites me to his room to chat together privately about things that we're interested in. Luckily no one, not even the lieutenant knows that we're in a relationship. During the private talk, I sometimes help him with his puzzle games which those are one of his favorite. I don't get bored, but when I do, he'll try to make me laugh with one of his jokes about the men in Scepter 4. At first, I thought he was only a normal guy who only roles as a captain, but after I get to know him more, he's a fun guy... although he rarely laughs or even let a chuckle out.

Today, I decided to bring him a lunch box, which it was made by myself. I consider myself a good cook cause I once joined a cooking contest in a certain festival and won as a 2nd place. Anyways, when I was in front of the captain's office, I knocked calmly and waited for his reply. After 3 seconds, there were no sound nor a reply inside. I knocked again, and still... no commands from the captain to come in. I was getting worried. With my lack of bravery, I gripped the solid door knob and opened the door with a slight squeak.

"Munakata-san..."

As I walked closer to his desk, I saw him... sleeping? He was sleeping in a sitting position as his back touched or leaned to his comfy leathery sit and both of his arms folded across. His glasses were on his desk. And another thing... he didn't snored, which made me worried if there's something wrong with him. I put the lunch box on his desk and leaned my head closer to his. I raised my fingers to his nose to check whether he's still breathing or... you know. And thank God he's still breathing. But I felt that he was breathing heavily. Not to mention, his face was also red. I bit my lip and gently put my petite hands to his forehead.

"M-Munakata-san ! You're sick !"

He groaned and glanced his head to his left. A bead of his sweat dripped to his scepter 4 uniform. I panicked and quickly called the other Scepter 4 members to come to his office with a call with my PDA. While waiting for them to come, I helped him sitting in a proper position and put his left arm over my shoulders. I wanted to help him stand, but he was too heavy. Instead, I pull out my small light-blue handkerchief to wipe his sweat. He was sweating a lot and his breathing was getting heavier as I checked his nose again.

After 5 minutes of panicking, the other members of the Scepter 4 have finally arrived to Munakata's office. All of them quickly helped him to stand and brought him to his room to rest. The lieutenant shook her head and walked to me.

"_-chan, what happened to the captain ?"

"He got a high fever..."

The lieutenant nodded as she understood and not needing any further information. She sighed heavily and looked at me again.

"_-chan, can you go to his room and take care of him? Since he is quite close to you."

I nodded to her command without any hesitations. As his girlfriend, I have to take care of him. So I marched out to his room and brought the lunch box I made for him. Without knocking, I opened and closed the door without making the captain awoken. The captain was sleeping on his king sized bed since he is a king and he was only wearing his white thin shirt with long sleeves, and his blue pants. The members who helped him removed his uniform to let him 'free' from the tights. I put the lunch box at the side of his bed and grabbed a sit next to it. He was still sweating and breathing heavily. I could feel how sick he was. I decided to unbutton his shirt at the top to let him breath freely.

"Ngg..."

He groaned and felt cold as a breeze of an air con blew a strong wind to his paled, unhealthy body. The air con wasn't set to 17', instead it was 30', which it was too hot for me to stay in his room. I bet the bed sheets and the blankets aren't thick enough to cover him. But logically, the room was already hot enough. What should I do ? How to make him comfortable ? Do I need to get tons of blankets to cover him ? I questioned my mind as I was very worried about his condition. After a minute, an invisible light bulb just popped out of my head. How about I cover him with my body?... W-wait... s-should I ? Should I... cover him with my body? My face suddenly redden. I-I was shy... I remembered the last time I hugged him. It made my spines tingled like something stung me to death. But it felt warm, so warm that it made me flushed.

I shook my head to stop my face from being too red. A slight gulped, which made my throat moves, as I slowly or gently move to his bed and put my head beside him. Well of course, I removed my boots before getting in, since I hate making beds dirtied. My hands suddenly move itself to pull him closer to mine. My face began to blush again, but I felt very warm whenever I hug him, and luckily he stopped groaning from the coldness. I think I did it. I made him comfortable... at last ! And gosh... His face was cute and handsome when he wasn't wearing his glasses. It's so so cute...

"Nggg... "

He groaned again, but harder than before. My eyes furrowed and stared at his paled face. A sudden thing pulled my waist even closer and my face were an inch to his'. His left hand gripped my waist and the other pulled out my hairgrip and let my hair spread on his bed. I suddenly realized that his shirt was loose or fully unbuttoned and wet, which he let his masculine chest appeared. And to make it 'worse'... It touches my chest and I could feel his sweat wetting my front side uniform. I touched his chest with my bare hands and made my palms wet by his sweat. His face was still sweating and let his dark blue-ish hair wet as if he was taking a shower, and so was mine. The air con was hot, so was his body. Plus I'm wearing a very thick and tight uniform, which made me sweated buckets. Well... less than his buckets. His hand began to comb my hair and leaned his lip to my earlobe, which he almost nibbled it.

"warm...warm..."

"M-munakata-san ?" Was he talking in his sleep ? Maybe he was feeling dizzy. Well of course, usually people who are suffering fever might not be able to think clearly. Their minds only thought about 'warmth' and 'comfortable'.

I was a bit sleepy, more like... tired. At that time, I couldn't hold my eyes to stare at his' as I gently closed it. Whenever I'm near to beds, I will always let myself sleep on it, that's my worst habit of mine. It was only a minute when something landed on my small moist lips. It was so hot and almost burnt my lip ! But I didn't opened my eyes. I kept it continuing till a big hot tongue was asking for an entrance. He... was trying to give me a sloppy kiss. A sudden force from my mind let me put my right hand to his face and began to move my tongue as both of our tongues were dancing. He pushed my head to lean my face closer to his'. Somehow, his magic fingers began to rub my back up and down to make my tingle or got stung. I didn't expect to be this far. As we broke from the sloppy lip locking, he opened his eyes tiredly and began to kiss my collarbone, letting a moan came out from my mouth. My hands gripped his shirt, begging for a comfort. My skin was too sensitive to let everyone touching it. But at that time, I didn't let go off his grip and coercion. He then loosen his shirt until he showed his bare chest to mine. He was trying to strip ?!

"Stay... with me... _"

"Ngg... M-munakata-san...y-you're body...Ahh... I-it's too hot!", I yelped as a drop of a tear came out. It's not because I was crying for pain, but the pleasure and warmth he gave was too... a-m-a-z-i-n-g...

"Shhh... just feel it, dear."

"Y-y-y-you're acting l-like a p-perv..."

"I said shhh... Don't make me do whatever I want to you."

I didn't want that to happen since we were still a couple. So I let him creating marks on my collarbone, as if he wanted to mark me as his'. When he was doing it, I let a moan to release my pain in the inside. I swear... He was just too amazing for me.

And... a sudden warm or hot tensions began to rise inside me...

* * *

Bonus - **The day after 'it'**

*Munakata asking the lieutenant about _*

"Awashima-kun, where's my assistant? And why was there a lunch box beside my bed?"

"Oh, you mean _-chan ? She's sick... and the lunch box ? As I remember she-"

"Sick? How come ?"

"U-Uhm... Well yesterday I found her on your coach, sleeping tiredly and putting a paled face. Your were healed while hers were getting higher. So I took her to her dorm to rest. Well as you know, she had took care of you yesterday."

"O-oh... I didn't know she took care of me."

"Yes... but you shouldn't visit her right now..."

"Um, and why is that ?"

"Umm well... When I was carrying her to her dorm, she was mumbling... your name... over and over. To add more, her face was red as yours when you were being unconscious on your sit.. before you were taken to your room."

*a slight embarrassing cough* "O-ohh... Um... Thanks for the information."

* * *

**DONE~ AT LAST :'3 It should have finished yesterday but since I was busy re-scheduling today's event, I couldn't finish it, so yeah finally i'm done XD hopefully i can make other requests tomorrow, AND also continue my Misaki!Fem x Fushimi fanfiction :'3 **

***coughs* and oh look, Munakata is being a perv (?) *hugs munamuna-san~ xDDD ***

* * *

**Reply(ies) for the reviewers :**

**Indrani : **mahaha... you sure have complicated ones but I will try making it ;3 but I can't pop up my light bulb for your 4th request, can you explain it a lil detailed ? ;3 sorry for the troublesome.

**ChizuGawa : **Ahaha yes I'm from Indonesia, I live in Jakarta, and yeah I'm 15 yrs old, 10th grader xD

**Bita-chan :** lol a lot of people are surprised that I came from Indonesia ehehe xD and yea I'm very very busy these days since I'm in high school right now.

* * *

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and stuffs~**

**RnR ? (Review and Request?) :3**

**Arigatou~**


	16. The 'Cup' (Mikoto x Fem Reader)

**HELLO MINNA-SAN~**

**Another Drabble for today~**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from :** Bita-chan** ( thanks for requesting ;3 )**

**Small Note :** After this drabble, I will to continue my fanfiction (the misakifem! x fushimi) -w- I'll promise to make it longer and also fix some gramatical errors... I didn't have time to recheck it after making. There were 2 people who forced me to continue the fanfic instead making drabbles (big sworry to an unknown guest and Natsss) :'3 I appreciate that they liked it x'D haha so yeah, promise is a promise. Anyways, enjoy reading~

**Upcoming request(s) : **Black Dragon (Kusanagi x Reader), Reika120 (Mikoto x Reader sexy version~), AiAnimeVictoria (Totsuka x reader x kusanagi), Mirei-chan (the 4 butlers : Mikoto, Yata, Reisi, and Fushimi x readers), Indarni (bandou x reader, mikoto x reader x munakata, eric x reader, a.k. weismann x reader x young kokujouji daikaku, munakata x reader x kuroh, please read my reply below this drabble), ChizuGawa (Fushimi x Reader x Reisi, and please read my reply below this drabble), Bita-chan (Munakata x reader and Seri x reader), Bita-chan (Munakata x reader(26th August) & seri x reader, wow I'm gonna make a 1st ever seri x reader drabble? owo haha )

**The people who need to see my reply from their reviews :** Indrani; Bita-chan

**Summary :** Your convo with your husbando, mikoto-san~ yesh it's at night, the time where you should go to sleep, but you can't. why ? just read this short drabble ;D

just to remind you, this is a continuing drabble from "Because you're my hero" :3 warning for the OCCness (?). so, enjoy !

the 'cup' i meant isn't about a small thing which is made from ceramic and used for teas or coffee =n=" , the way you pronounce this 'cup' is how you hear people kissing someone's cheek or lips ;3 haha... get it ? hopefully you do.

**Warning** : a slight mature side is at the end of the drabble :'3 ahaha sorry. but it will only be a kissing scenes.

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble**

_What the..._ : said by the reader's mind

"What the..." : said directly with a sound by the reader or from a certain character

* * *

**The 'Cup'**

Mikoto Suoh x Reader

* * *

(At the bedroom, House -** Normal POV **)

_I can't... sleep... urgh !_

_ was still clinging her bed sheets while closing her eyes tightly as she was trying to force herself to sleep. She tried to move her body left and right, but it didn't worked. While she was doing it, Mikoto hasn't come to the bedroom. He was trying to find something in the kitchen, which she didn't know what he was trying to find. He could be searching for a midnight snack or something.

What was kept bothering her was a forgotten thing she had to do before sleeping. but what ? What did she forget ? It was Friday and the day after it was her weekend time, which she didn't have any jobs or errands to do. She kept moving to find a better position to sleep, but none of them were great.

Maybe she needed Mikoto to sleep with her. Maybe she couldn't sleep when she's not beside him. She guessed that Mikoto is one of the most important person she couldn't live without.

As she sat up at the edge of the bed with her messy hair after moving around, Mikoto was just in time to accompany her. He was entering the bedroom and closed the door gently. A stare from _'s bright eyes and a bright smile formed in her face made him furrowed his eyebrows. He walked closer to _ and sat beside her while putting his right, masculine, hands to her shoulder, touching her petite skin.

"What's with the smile ?"

"Eh... Mikoto-san. I can't sleep..."

"You can't sleep ? Why ? Did a nightmare scared you ?"

"N-no... I couldn't sleep because..."

"Because ?"

"Um... because you aren't beside me. Y-you usually hug me when I wanted to go to sleep..."

"Oh... I see. Then okay, we'll go to sleep."

As both husband and wife crawled to the bed, laid down their bodies tiredly, and spreading the bed sheets to cover them, Mikoto pulled _ closer and hugged her gently. He didn't want to hurt her with his strength. He knew how to measure the tightness on how he hug his lovely wife. He closed his eyes, so did _.

After 5 minutes, _ opened her eyes widely.

Once again, she couldn't sleep comfortably. Unlucky for her, Mikoto has fallen asleep. It was easy for him to fell asleep. She woke up her husband with her hand shaking his shoulder. Mikoto was finally awoken by _.

"Huh...?"

"M-mikoto...I still.. can't sleep..."

"Why...?"

_ sighed for a moment and then replied ,"I don't know... I think I'm forgetting something important. Something that we usually do before going to sleep."

"And that is...?"

_ couldn't reply his question. She couldn't remember what thing should both of them do before going to sleep. Tired of waiting for her, Mikoto suddenly remembered the thing that he should have done with her. Without waiting further more, he let his low voice out.

"Close your eyes."

"Eh.. ?"

"Close.. your eyes."

"Okay..."

_ closed her eyes, and a sudden peck on her small lips made her shocked. The peck wasn't hard. It was a 'cup'. _ opened her eyes and stared at Mikoto's golden eyes. She smiled and said ,"Ahh.. Now I remembered. You usually give me a 'cup' before going to bed." Mikoto nodded and leaned his hard forehead to his wife. A sudden smirk appeared on his face as he narrowed his eyes a bit, giving her wife a devilish face.

"I think... this time, I couldn't give you a simple 'cup' you've always asked for."

"Eh...? What makes you think that ?"

"Well.. your lips tasted sweet. Did you eat anything ?"

"Um... I did ate y-your chocolate pudding when y-"

"Oh... so you've been eating my chocolate pudding.. eh ?"

"I-I... I'm sorry, Miko-"

Her reply was cut off when Mikoto suddenly kissed her lips again, as if he was trying to eat it. He couldn't stand the sweetness. _ put her hands around his neck and her fingers were gripping his soft, red, hair. The tensions in both were rising, giving each a great warmth and pleasure. Every kiss were getting sloppier, which made _ let a soft moan out. She loves kissing her husband. But when it comes to sloppy kisses, she would be pleased to continue till they are enough with it. Tongues were rolled together and let a string of saliva dropped to their bed sheets. They broke the kissing scene as they were searching for oxygen to breath. the panting was hard, but that wasn't enough for both lovey doveys.

Soon, Mikoto removed his white shirt, letting his bare masculine chest shown to her wife. He positioned himself above her. _ knew what he was going to do to her, but once again, she didn't mind that. She let her husband do it with her.

"Let's have fun before going to sleep."

"Haha... Sure~"

And then the sloppy kiss started again. Continued with their 'it' activity.

_Is that a punishment, Mikoto ?_

* * *

Bonus - **The Next Morning** (still in bed)

"Good morning, Mikoto~"

"Good morning, _-chan."

"Nggg... My thighs are kinda hurt."

"So is my back. You scratched me till it leaves a mark."

"You bit my collarbone and left two marks, Mikoto..."

"And do you mind that ?"

"N-no..."

"Then so am I... By the way, I never knew you let me do _it_ with you"

"Gah... you pervy..."

"I think the one who should be called perv is the one who let me do it to the person."

"..." *groans and flushes to Mikoto's chest*

* * *

**HORRAY DONE ! Sorry if it is short ;'3 I've stated that I'm busy, since I'm in high school right now. So yeah, sorry if i don't update drabbles regularly. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed every single of it I made with efforts in each xD**

**Oh and gosh.. What if Mikoto acts like this ? I mean... perv, but understood what women needs? He is a loving guy, isn't he ? Haha~**

* * *

**Reply(ies) for the reviewers :**

**Indrani :** sorry but I don't understand about the part you said "for the stuff u fight with ur near-n-dear ones." gomen ;w;

**Bita-chan : **awe :3 lol then i shall call you nee-chan, yes? xD oh and the munakata x reader on 26th august ? well hopefully i can, but please remind me 4 or 5 days before the day c: or just keep reminding me so i won't forget lol.

* * *

**About requesting : **IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A DRABBLE, JUST REQUEST AWAY BY REVIEWING~ YOU CAN REQUEST ONE TWO OR MORE. THE MAXIMUM : 5 REQUESTS. BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUESTED 5 TIMES, YOU STILL CAN REQUEST MORE IF I'M DONE WITH OTHERS... SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 5 OR 6 MORE REVIEWERS' REQUEST(S) TO REQUEST AGAIN, YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST 5 DRABBLES AGAIN AFTER WAITING FOR THEM. Happy? ;D I'm nice am i *bleh*

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and stuffs~**

**RnR ? (Review and Request?) :3**

**Arigatou~**


	17. One' into 'Two' (Munakata x Fem Reader)

**HI HI HI~~~~**

**Here's another drabble for today :3**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from :** Bita-chan** ( thanks for requesting ;3 )**

**Small Note : **OMG I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS D:::: high school, projects, EXAMS... gah... busy life, can't explain how busy i am. I'm like stuck in a dungeon and then i have to do things before deadlines await and stuffs DX dem-it i feel bad for not updating this.. and btw i will skip to bita-chan's request since i remembered that she requested me to make her drabble and post it on 26th August. But sadly I will post this on 25th since I have an exam tomorrow ;-; so here ya go and enjoy~

**Upcoming request(s) : **Black Dragon (Kusanagi x Reader), Reika120 (Mikoto x Reader sexy version~), AiAnimeVictoria (Totsuka x reader x kusanagi), Mirei-chan (the 4 butlers : Mikoto, Yata, Reisi, and Fushimi x readers), Indarni (bandou x reader, mikoto x reader x munakata, eric x reader, a.k. weismann x reader x young kokujouji daikaku, munakata x reader x kuroh), ChizuGawa (Fushimi x Reader x Reisi), Bita-chan (seri x reader)

**The people who need to see my reply from their reviews :** -

**Summary :** umm yeah so Munakata-san is willing to celebrate your birthday privately :3 but what present will he give you ?~

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble**

* * *

**'One' into 'Two'**

_Reisi Munakata x Reader_

* * *

[ at a restaurant [1], at a park [2] -** Reader's POV** ]

"Uwahhh... this grilled salmon is so delicious ! It's so soft... and smells good~"

"Indeed. This restaurant is famous for their delicacies of the seafood, and that is why I take you here, since you love seafood."

"Uhm~... you do know what I love, Reisi-kun."

I scooped my dish and ate it happily. I was so happy that Reisi-kun wanted to celebrate my birthday. To be honest, I don't like celebrating my birthdays or even throwing a sweet 17 birthday party. I don't like being in the crowds because it's too loud and crowded. Luckily Reisi-kun understood me. So he took me to a seafood restaurant to celebrate my birthday together, as in... 'privately'. Oh and not to mention, I've been dating with him for almost 2 and a half years. So I'm not doubting anything what he knows about me. I have no idea how he discovered my likes and dislikes. I mean, I have told him once about what i dislike or hate rather telling what i like or love. Logically, he's the captain of Scepter 4. So no wonder he knew all about me. He's part of an officer group. It's not creepy though cause I don't mind if it is only him who knows about me.

Okay, back to real life situation. We were at an elegant, high-class restaurant. It was classy and decorated in European style. There was also a big fountain on the center of the 1st floor. We sat near a big window which was also decorated with real flowers. I guess... the restaurant was probably for rich people. I'm not rich but Reisi-kun is. I'm just an average lady and I don't know why he chose me. It's a rare thing I would say, but I appreciate that there's someone who cares about me... and that is him.

While we were eating, we both chatted about my future job, dangerous strains in Shizume City, and... a future family. The 3rd topic was the most interesting topic for me. I was thinking about how many children should I have and telling Reisi-kun how to raise them. He suddenly widen his eyes in an amazement, which I immediately asked why he did that. He said that he never knew how I know all about raising children and stuffs. Of course, I'm going to be a mother when I'm married, and it doesn't sound awkward when ladies at my age know about raising babies before getting married. Girls have to know. So does boys. That was why I told all about it to him.

He chuckled and so did I. When both of us have finished our dishes, he paid the bill. He raised his right elbow as if he was begging for me to lock our arms together. Not making him to wait, I immediately locked my arms with him and left the restaurant.

While we were walking on a cold-shivering night, he suddenly opened his mouth.

"Would you like to go to the park, _-chan?"

"The park ? Sure~"

I leaned my head and snuggled to his body. His body was so warm and honestly, I feel safe when I'm with him. Although it was very dark and less beaming on the street lights which the scenery was quite creepy, I was still feeling safe. As long as he is around, I won't be hurt.

I was still snuggling, which made him chuckled and pulled me closer. When we made it to a park, we sat on a fountain, which it's water was still running and decorated with some lights in the fountain. There weren't much people in the park. Most of them were couples walking around, and teenagers hanging out with their friends. I opened my mouth and burst out a warm breath. I raised my petite hands to my mouth and warmed them. I realize Reisi-kun was staring at what I did. He suddenly took off his scarf and put it on to me. His scarf was big and almost blocked half of my face. My nose was underneath it and I felt very warm. He once again chuckled and stroked my head, letting our eyes locked together.

I suddenly realize that his hands were shivering a bit since he kept stroking my **[your hair color]** hair. I loosen the scarf to share it with him. But he resisted. Instead, he suddenly stood up in front of me, which made me widen my eyes and put my _something-is-wrong_ face.

His right hand suddenly fished something in his back pocket. When he pulled it out, a small red box was on his right hand. He knelt in front of me and then opened his mouth.

"_-chan... It's been 2 and a half years since we've dated out together... and I think it is the time for me to say that I, Reisi Munakata, would like you, **[your full name] **, to marry me. I realized that our relationship has gone stronger and tighter... and honestly, I've always wanted to be with you all the time. I may be a busy man, but I promise that I will also take care of you too. And as a man, I would like to share more of my love to you. I want to share the warmth to keep you safe... and I would like you... to be my future wife. So, _-chan... will you marry me ?"

He opened the small red box that he kept holding. The inside of the box was an expensive diamond ring that I've always wanted. I once planned to buy a diamond ring for a collection, and he asked me the price of it. I forgot that if he asks the price of the things I want, that means he will buy one for me.

and yet, he bought it.

I widen my eyes and my heart beat so fast. I could almost here it pulsing to my ear. I stiffed a statue and letting a jaw out. My eyes suddenly sparkled and let tears out from my eyes. The tears were the tears of... happiness. I joyfully smiled while crying for happiness. Not making him waiting for eternity, he stood up and let me hugged him tightly while twirling.

"Yes, I will, Reisi-kun ! I will !"

I suddenly pecked his cheeks for seconds and pulled off. I flushed and closed my mouth with my hands, letting him chuckled. It was a reflex. I usually kiss my little brother's cheek when he got an award from a competition. But then I remembered that Reisi-kun isn't my brother. So that, I flushed and quickly covered my face with his scarf. He opened the scarf a bit, letting my eyes stared at his'. Our eyes were locked again. His eyes were beautiful and I could tell that he is very happy. He put his left hand to my soft cheek, letting me smiled while blushing. His right hands suddenly covered half of the scarf around his head and pulled my body closer. The scarf covered our faces and let a shadow appeared behind it.

A sudden... soft, warm, passionate french kiss landed on my moist lips. I put my hands on to his chest as I could feel his heart beat. It was beating faster, and so was mine. We playfully played with our tongues and deepen the kiss, but it wasn't bruising me at all. We kept kissing till our lungs were shrunk. We pulled off a bit and let ourselves catching some night oxygen. Our lips were an inch, letting our noses and foreheads touched. When our eyes were locked again, we chuckled happily.

After we have enough breath to talk, Reisi-kun suddenly let out his voice.

"Thank you... _-chan. Thank you for accepting. I promise that... I will take care of you and-"

"Our future children~"

"... How did you know that I was going to say that ?"

"Because when we chatted about our future family, you stated that you will also promise to take care of your future children. So I guess, I suddenly figured out what you were going to say."

"Wow... How smart are you ?"

"Very smart. Hehehe~"

He chuckled and kissed my lips again. It was a never ending kiss, but I don't mind that.

When a man loves a certain woman so much, he'll prove her by giving her the best warmth of love. Just like what Reisi-kun has given me.

Thank you so much... Reisi-kun~

* * *

Bonus - **Wedding Announcement** (At scepter 4)

_= =conversation between Munakata Reisi and Awashima Seri= =_

**Awashima Seri :** "So, any good news, captain ?"

**Reisi Munakata :** "Uhm yes... well, I want to tell you that me and _-chan are going-"

**Awashima Seri : **"Married ? Wow, Congratulations, sir ! And would you like me to announce and invite all the Scepter 4 members to attend the event?"

**Reisi Munakata :** "Yes... I would like to invite everyone to attend the wedding event. And Awashima-kun..."

**Awashima Seri : **"Yes ?"

**Reisi Munakata :** "You sounded so happy when you heard this announcement, is there something wrong ?"

**Awashima Seri : **"Haha.. of course not. I'm proud that captain has just proposed _-chan. You have made a great move."

**Reisi Munakata :** "Thank you, Awashima-kun. But I wonder, how's your relationship with 'that man' ?"

**Awashima Seri : **_*gulps*_ "Uhmn... well, we technically still friends. There's no interesting relationship between me and him. We're onl-"

**Reisi Munakata :** "friends ? I don't think so. Cause I bet 'that man' had planned to make his move too."

**Awashima Seri : **"That's a false information. He would never do that to me."

**Reisi Munakata :** "Or will he, Awashima-kun ? Or will he...?"

**Awashima Seri : **_*blushes*_ "That's none of your business okay, captain ?"

**Reisi Munakata :**_ *chuckles*_

* * *

**HORRAY DONEEEEE OMG ! FINALLY ;7; yay it's finally done ! Hope you like it bita-chan and munakata fangirls~**

**uwahhh I may not be a big fan of Munakata-san but technically, HOW COULD I NOT RESIST A PROPOSAL FROM HIM ? omg it sounds so sweet when the blue king proposes you xD *throws a bunch of chocolate fudges***

* * *

**Reply(ies) for the reviewers :**

* * *

**About requesting : **IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A DRABBLE, JUST REQUEST AWAY BY REVIEWING~ YOU CAN REQUEST ONE TWO OR MORE. THE MAXIMUM : 5 REQUESTS. BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUESTED 5 TIMES, YOU STILL CAN REQUEST MORE IF I'M DONE WITH OTHERS... SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 5 OR 6 MORE REVIEWERS' REQUEST(S) TO REQUEST AGAIN, YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST 5 DRABBLES AGAIN AFTER WAITING FOR THEM. Happy? ;D I'm nice am i *bleh*

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and stuffs~**

**RnR ? (Review and Request?) :3**

**Arigatou~**


	18. Cocktail of Love (Kusanagi x Fem Reader)

**HI HI HI MINNA~~~~**

**Here's another drabble for today :3**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from :** Black Dragon** ( thanks for requesting ! )**

**Small Note **: I'M ALIVE ! OHHH YEAHHH !(finally i have the time to continue making drabbles !)I actually have so many things to do... but yeah i want to update this when I really really had the time to (?) I'm like dealing so many school projects - and they're killing my eyes. Oh and since I've found the idea for this drabble, I decided to type it now :3 so yeah enjoy! And BIG SORRY to black dragon D: I'm so sorry for not updating your request and it's been like months... I feel guilty. But, here's your request :) oh and credits to ElenoiaReinhart :D

AND HEY, GUESS WHAT :3 (what ?)

I'm planning to make a story about fushimi x reader x yata. The theme of the fiction will be about vampires in HS and stuff, consider that gora has released their october scan. It's about sarumi in vampire version. Don't worry, i won't make them dress like that. The story will happen in the reader's high school life. NO, i won't make the story twilight-like. You may not know that I don't actually like twilight, although the angst and the romance is quite good. But yeah, I just don't like it. Oh and i promise to make them sexy in the fiction ;3 i'll try to make some slight of adult contents. No smut scenes, just some adult contents like sloppy kisses, hugs, and stuff. No smuts okay. 8DDD I'll try to make this fiction sooner~

I'm also planning to make my first ever fan fiction of my OC in K world~ but ofc I will collab with other of my friends' OC since they agreed to lend theirs to me xDDD If you're curious who are they, Well i will just leak a little. There will be 3 OC, 1 is mine, a girl, and the 2 others are my friends', 2 boys. Nope I'm not going to make harems or make my OC in love with my friends' OC xD my oc will probably being shipped with yata or fushimi :D anyways it's coming soon~

**Upcoming request(s) : **Reika120 (Mikoto x Reader sexy version~), AiAnimeVictoria (Totsuka x reader x kusanagi), Mirei-chan (the 4 butlers : Mikoto, Yata, Reisi, and Fushimi x reader, and Anna x Reader), Indrani (bandou x reader, mikoto x reader x munakata, eric x reader, a.k. weismann x reader x young kokujouji daikaku, munakata x reader x kuroh), ChizuGawa (Fushimi x Reader x Reisi), Bita-chan (seri x reader), 44himeka44 (Munakata x Reader x Fushimi)

**The people who need to see my reply from their reviews :** Bita-chan **&** Mirei-chan

**Summary : **you decided to learn how to make cocktails as good as kusanagi-san ;3 And what happens if you success taking his challenge ?

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble.**

* * *

**Cocktail of Love**

_Kusanagi Izumo x Reader_

* * *

[ Homra Bar - **Normal POV** ]

_I wonder how to make cocktails... I really need to learn how, or else... I won't have anything to sell anything during the event to earn my living..._

_-snaps- Oh, I know ! I should go and visit Kusanagi-san, he might be able to help me!_

Canceling her plan to go home, _ decided to go to a certain bar in Shizume City. A bar which is famous for its services... and its owner.

The owner... a handsome young man, who was known for his sexy British accent and skills to melt the ladies' heart, is really really really really really close to _. They aren't less than best friends, but... they are more than it. They may not have confessed each other, but when looking at them two chit-chatting for hours, the Homra members can conclude that Kusanagi Izumo, the owner of Homra bar, is in love with the beautiful lady, named (f/n). Age doesn't matter, even though Kusanagi is 3 years older than _.

Meanwhile in the bar, the Homra members are secretly trying to pair both Kusanagi and _. Most of the times, Kusanagi scolded them, and there was one time when he got fired up and kicked out the members from the bar because of... jealousy, probably. They were kicked out for a day, and it was because they showed him some sexy pictures of his beloved, which this didn't make him happy, at all. He wouldn't let anyone taking an advantage nor acting flirty towards _. Not even a single flirty word is allowed.

Frankly, the members were expecting Kusanagi-san to make a move before any man could take his beloved first. He hated to say but he agreed after telling them about his feelings for her. To describe, it's like... meeting a gorgeous angel from heaven. The way _ chats to him, laughs at his clumsiness, giggles to something funny, or even blushing made his sight fell into her deep (e/c) eyes and her cheerful-warm smile. He has never been in love before, but when he does... like right now, he would go crazy every time he sees her coming. She is everything to him, as if she is as precious as his lovely bar.

After a 15 minutes of running, _ took a deep breath and walked straight to the bar door. Before she could hold the solid knob, made with pure iron-copper, the door was opened widely. Letting her furrowed eyebrows down, she put her warm-tender smile and walked in.

"Welcome, mademoiselle."

"merci, monsieur~"

_ sat on one of the tall bar chairs while the owner of the bar went behind the counter. Before _ could let a word out, Kusanagi was busy making her her favorite cocktail. He skillfully shook the martini, tossed to the air, and then caught it with his right hand to his back. He grabbed a glass and then playfully poured the cocktail. After that, he gave the cocktail to _. She was amazed by his bartending skills. Oh when will she learn to do that. Putting another smile, she decided to drink it. While she was enjoying her drink, the blond man decided to start their conversation.

"I didn't expect that you would come to the bar, _-chan. Do you need something from me ? Or you just want to visit me ? Or maybe you missed my cocktails?", he joked while adjusting his purple glasses.

"Haha... yeah, I missed cocktail-kun. Nah, just kidding. I came here to ask you something important, but would you like help me too ?"

"Why should I deny your request, mademoiselle? Of course I'll help."

_ finished her cocktail and put the glass gently on the counter not to let it broke. And then she began to open her mouth.

"Could you tell me how to make cocktails ? Since you're good at making these, I would like to have your skills", she grinned.

"Ohh, of course I'll teach you how to make them. It's pretty easy and I'm sure you can do it with 2 or 3 tries. But I wonder, it's rare to find you wanting to learn how to make cocktails."

"Well it's because... I need to sell something at a certain event to earn my living. I should at least make a stand and then sell something that youths love. And... the first thing that came into my mind was cocktails. So that's why I came here to ask you to teach me."

"I see. Let's make a deal. I'll lend you my skills unless you succeed making 2 or 3 cocktails today. Oh, and I'll visit your stand."

"Really? Um.. what if I fail ?"

"I guess I will give you a kiss to every fail steps you make. But that is when you're doing the real challenge", he smirked while leaning closer to the lady.

_ nodded and blushed hard. A kiss ?! He was out of his mind, _'s mind shouted. To be honest, she felt very shy. She has never gotten a kiss from any men she met. Of course, besides her father. Not that she is an anti-kiss, but she was just too shy to do it. Not waiting any longer, she stood and went behind the counter.

Luckily the bar was actually closed at that time. The HOMRA members were out to go shopping, which this was Kusanagi's chance to get closer to his beloved. He wouldn't want to let anyone knew about what he was secretly doing.

* * *

"Now... try what I've told you."

"Etto... so I have to make Margarita, Pink Lady, and... Blue Blazer ?"

"Yeah, those are easy for you to make. I'm sure you can."

"Of course I can, you taught me everything and I'll try follow your steps."

"That's my girl ! Now, please be careful with the steps. Don't try making any mistakes."

_ gulped and nodded. She nervously bit her lip while making the cocktails that Kusanagi told her to make. She carefully followed his steps and not expecting to make any mistakes. When she tried to toss the martini, she successfully caught it and playfully poured the liquid like Kusanagi, which this made the owner of the bar jawed a bit.

20 minutes had passed and... _ successfully made 3 cocktails WITHOUT any mistakes. The blond man proudly clapped his hands as he was amazed by _'s skill.

"Wow... I never knew you're a fast learner. You could even tossed the martini and caught it. The skills were basically like my style, but I don't mind. You've successfully entertained me, mademoiselle~"

"Merci~ I'm glad that I could entertain you. To tell you the truth, I've never expected to be skillful as you. But since you've lent me your skills, I did the so-called kusanagi's cocktail style."

"Haha... well... in that case, I'll visit your stand."

"Really ?! Do you mean it ?"

"Of course I mean it, _-chan. Why would I lie to you."

"Oh, Thank you thank you thank you, Kusanagi-san !"

When the blond man chuckled, _ hugged him tightly and pecked his lips for seconds. When she let it go, she realized that she has just accidentally kissed her 'close friend'. Shyly, she hid her blushing face with her petite hands and closed her eyes tightly. It didn't bother Kusanagi. He found that she was so cute when she blushed like that.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry ! I d-didn't mean to d-do that !"

"I guess that was my reward after teaching you, yes ?"

"Huh ?"

Before she could hid her red face again, the blond man pulled her waist closer to him and gave a passionate french-kiss. _ tried to pull it out, but instead... she stayed and enjoyed what Kusanagi gave her. She admitted, the kiss was rather warm, tendering, full of lust, and... sexy ? She couldn't describe how great it was, so she decided to kiss back.

After a 2 minute lip-locking, they stared each other, eye to eye, while catching small oxygen so they could breath. The blond leaned his forehead to _'s and decided to ask something.

"_-chan ?"

"Y-yes ?"

"Would you... like to be mine ?"

Before the blond continued, _ kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Of course I would LOVE to be yours~"

In the end, they continued their kissing again as if they felt very happy. Kusanagi was probably very happy at that time, after being accepted by his beloved. But still, he would keep this as a secret. He wouldn't still let anyone knew about it. Thus, he'll keep his mouth shut till he has the guts to tell the members.

* * *

Bonus - (Meanwhile outside the bar...)

_**T otsuka :** "I enjoyed this scene very much. This is much better than any japanese dramas."_

_**K amamoto :** "Indeed Totsuka-san. I won't let them stop. I think we have successfully push Kusanagi-san to make a move."_

_**T otsuka :** "Hai !"_

_**Yata :** "Make them stop ! please... I can't stand kisses..."_

_**C hitose :** "Don't be a virgin, yata-kun. Someday you'll end up like Kusanagi-san."_

_**Yata :** "In your dreams, bastard !"_

_**A nna :** "Shh... Don't let them notice us."_

_**D ewa :** "Yeah... or else, they'll stop !"_

_**Mikoto :** "Can I just take a nap ?"_

_**T-K-A-C-D :** "NO !"_

_**Yata :** "Urghhhh... I'm outta here !"_

_**K amamoto :** "Yata-chan! Wait !"_

* * *

**YAY IT'S FINISH !**

**oh and just to say that my writing skills are getting lower, so please understand D: and I'm not sure about the grammar... I'm bad at it, but i'll try to improve it.. somehow lol**

**Kusanagi-san... i would like to describe him as the sexiest bartender in anime (it's my opinion tho haha)... he has his sexy british accent and he's an expert in bartending skills. No matter whom he will compete with, I will still support this character~**

**I'm not sure about the cocktail making. i was about to make the instructions on how to make them, but instead... i fast forward the ending. if i extend the ending, i wouldn't have time to continue other drabbles, so... gomen D:**

**hope ya like it !**

* * *

**Reply(ies) for the reviewers : (SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE REPLY ALKJDHFJADF)**

**Bita-chan : **yeah thanks for understanding 8DDD and i'm happy that you liked it.

**Mirei-chan : **yeah yeah I've read it 8DDD and you know, but i might separate this story or many in a one shot form cause I doubt that i have time to write the story and such. But yeah, good suggestion 8D

* * *

**About requesting : **IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A DRABBLE, JUST REQUEST AWAY BY REVIEWING~ YOU CAN REQUEST ONE TWO OR MORE. THE MAXIMUM : 3 REQUESTS. BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUESTED 3 TIMES, YOU STILL CAN REQUEST MORE IF I'M DONE WITH OTHERS... SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 5 OR 6 MORE REVIEWERS' REQUEST(S) TO REQUEST AGAIN, YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST 3 DRABBLES AGAIN AFTER WAITING FOR THEM. Happy? ;D I'm nice am i *bleh*

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and stuffs~**

**RnR ? (Review and Request?) :3**

**Arigatou~**


	19. Pain to Pleasure (Mikoto x Fem Reader)

**YO YO YO~~~~**

**Here's another drabble for today :3**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K, credits to GoRa and GoHands.

**Request(s) from :** Reika120** ( thanks for requesting ;3 )**

**Small Note **: ANOTHER ONE HERE ! YAYAY... yeah I rushed cause I wanted to watch coppelion xD i downloaded coppelion just now and I want to watch it. Did you know that coppelion's animation is the same as K ? well of course it is because GoHands joined with starchild :D cool isn't it ? i suggest you guys to watch this anime ! it's amazing i tell ya 8DDD

**Upcoming request(s) : **AiAnimeVictoria (Totsuka x reader x kusanagi), Mirei-chan (the 4 butlers : Mikoto, Yata, Reisi, and Fushimi x readers, and Anna x Reader), Indrani (bandou x reader, mikoto x reader x munakata, eric x reader, a.k. weismann x reader x young kokujouji daikaku, munakata x reader x kuroh), ChizuGawa (Fushimi x Reader x Reisi), Bita-chan (seri x reader), 44himeka44 (Munakata x Reader x Fushimi)

**The people who need to see my reply from their reviews :** Indrani, Guest , **&** missyatmars

**Summary : **How does it feel to do 'it' ? Since you're curious, you let your beloved Mikoto to give the feel to you~ *wow this sounded like a pervert summary to me bleh* oh and this drab is kinda weird for me (?) idk about you guys but hope you enjoy it :'D

the OOCness of Mikoto ( . _ . )

**WARNING : **mayday ! adult content 'w' yeah since reika-chan requested me to make this drabb sexy, I have to add lemons in it... Sooo, if you can't stand reading fictions with lemons/smuts in them, please read other drabbles ^^ arigatou !

**As always, sorry for any mistakes in this drabble.**

* * *

**Pain to Pleasure**

_Mikoto Suoh x Reader_

* * *

[ Mikoto's Room - **Reader's POV** ]

_I married with the Red King, a week ago. We have had our honeymoon for 3 days and it was fantastic. It wasn't a dream at all. All of those were true. All of those are giving me some sort of sign. A sign where I should move on to the next level. It may sounds like a game, but life also has its level, where you were still a cute chubby baby, grew into a child, move on to a teenager level, and finally to the adult level. Yeah... this is where I could feel that my responsibilities become overloaded, especially when I'm married, like right now._

_Now...the next thing on my list is to ... is to ... do it with him ... yeah, it's embarrassing to spit the word out. But anyways, it is the time to do it in order to move on to the next level, where I will have to carry our child everywhere inside me. I know this is very crazy to discuss but... I've always wanted to have one. I-_

"_-chan ?"

"Eh...? M-Mikoto-san..."

I was writing my own diary about my almost-completed life. When he came into the room, I was sitting on the bed, biting a pencil and holding a small (b/c) diary. It has been 5 days since I unbalanced my appetite, which this made him worried about my health. To tell you the truth, when I'm afraid to do something I have to do, I'll focus on my fear and not caring about my surroundings nor my health. I know... it's a very bad habit. It's not that I'm paranoid about it, but I'm just scared to do it. What if it hurts ? What if I can't stand normally ? But oh, for God's sake, I have to do it. Why did i keep repeating about my fear. Oh yeah I forgot... since I'm still half-virgin, I'm scared to something that might hu-

"_-chan, is there something you want to talk ? You've been losing some weight. Don't you think you should tell me about what's clinging in your mind?", my husband asked as he sat beside me.

"Oh.. M-mikoto... I was just..."

"Just ?"

"I-I was just wondering about..."

"wondering what?"

"wondering about... how do you feel when you do 'it'..."

"Do what ? I don't understa-"

"sex..."

As he furrowed his eyebrows, I shyly hid my tomato face with my book. This is why I hated being half-virgin. Without making him staring at me longer, I broke the glass of silence.

"I wanted t-to have a child... But... I'm just too afraid t-to do 'it' with y-you..."

"Why so ?"

I stared at his golden orbs and put a sad smile telling that I was frightened.

"How do you feel when you're doing it ?... Does it hurt ?"

I acted so weird in front of him and asking random questions about s-s-s-ex...

Don't you find it awkward ?

"It may hurt if I'm not gentle. But of course, I'll be gentle to you. Why would I hurt my own wife ?"

"R-really? How hurt is it ?"

"I can't describe since I'm not a woman... to find out, you have to do it."

"Eh...? B-bu-"

"If you're that curious, I'll be your guide..."

Without waiting any longer, I pulled him to the bed and made him right above me. I was curious about it. People say that it's great, awesome, but some say it might hurt a little. So why not I do it ?

"Mikoto... please... guide me..."

Without replying, he nodded. Gently, he gave a soft, warm kiss to my moist lips as if he rubbed it. At first, I felt weird, but then, it slowly attracted me. Making my left hand tugging his white shirt, while the other rubbed his back. I could almost feel his masculine body. It was hard and I'd barely feel the heat. As he broke the kiss, both of us were taking a deep breath. He then began to nibble my ear.

"Would you like to continue ?"

I nodded. No hesitation nor regretted feeling inside me. After all, I'm already his'... well, almost.

Mikoto's kiss was getting hotter and hotter. Every touch from my face to my neck and torso formed a heating feeling. I blushed when he licked my collarbone. And then I let a yelp out a bit when he was making a mark as sign that I belong to him. He quickly went to my face and gave another kiss. While kissing, his naughty right hand slipped into my shirt and rubbing my smooth stomach as if he was teasing me. The teasing thing was rather... tickling... and it slowly began to let myself moaned through the kiss.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it up, asking me to take it off. I once again, followed his guide by taking it off, and continued letting him do the rest. He unstrapped my bra and let my upper exposed. He took his shirt off before I asked him to do so. As he began to kiss my breast, I gripped the bed sheets and groaned. He circled my rosey bud and sucked the other. Honestly, the way he teased me was giving me a high pleasure. At that minute, I began to know how this feeling was getting to. They were right, it's great, and enjoyable. Frankly, it wasn't weird at all !

After he finished sucking, he pulled out and let a string of saliva fell into my body. The moist was also heating my breast, but then again, I didn't mind him licking the whole of it. Slowly, my lion kissed my stomach and reached to my short-tight pants. He looked at me asking whether he should continue pulling it off or not. I once again nodded and stared at what he was trying to do to me.

He gently pulled it off along with my panties, exposing my under. I was finally naked, but that didn't make me hiding my whole body. As he smirked to my wet entrance, he massaged my thighs to make me feel relaxed. Somehow, he's good a this. While massaging them, he let his tongue out and licked my tight entrance. At that minute I moved a bit because it was slightly... hurt. He knew that I'm not used to it. So he whispered me to calm down. I successfully had the guts to let him lick it. And I did. I moaned his name and gripped the bed sheets again tightly to ease the pain. It slowly giving me pleasure till I enjoyed what he did to me.

After licking, he prepared his 2 fingers to go inside my entrance. I asked him to lean his body closer so I feel safe. He wanted to be gentle, so he gently put them into mine and moved them. I hugged his body and groaned harder. It may be a slight pain for me, but I want him to continue. Soon, I wanted him to move it faster. After he did it, he leaned himself close to me and murmured.

"I'm going to put mine into yours. So if you feel uncomfortable, tell me."

"I'll feel comfortable. I know that you'll be gentle. As long as you're with me, I'm safe."

He nodded and pulled out his big-throbbing erection. I somehow curioused about that thing. I have learnt about human anatomies and how do a female and male's anatomies look like, so it wasn't shocking at all when I saw the real one... which was his'.

The last level... He positioned my thighs wider and put his manhood inside me. I admitted, it gave a lot more pain than this 2 big fingers. Probably 3 times painful than the previous. I cuddled him as he began to push it deeply and pull it out. The movement was slow at first. It is to make me used to it. And when I was 99% ready, he began to move it faster, letting a bumping sound heard from my ear. I let a tear out to ease the pain again. But soon, I enjoyed it.

The 54th movement began to tingle my spine. I let myself moaned Mikoto's name.

To describe... it was like riding a roller coaster. At first, your heart pumps normally. But when it reaches up and goes down, the roller coaster pumps my heart faster as I can hear my pulse beating.

When both of us began to groan, he murmured to me and telling that his' was coming, and guess what...so was I, I told. when we finally reached to the climax, we gripped to each other's heated body and screamed without letting neighbours knew about this. Both of us came in the right time.

I panted hard and closed my eyes. My vision was rather blurry, and my body stiffened. Mikoto pulled it out and pour the last of his semen to my entrance. He kissed my forehead while pulling me closer to him. We snuggled and slept till the next morning.

So this was how it I felt.

High pleasure...

slightly tendering...

heated feeling inside me...

Lust meter at the climax...

enjoyable and...

lovely...

* * *

Bonus - (The next morning)

**Reader :** _"Mikoto-san..."_

**Mikoto :** _"Hm ?"_

**Reader :** _"I hardly move my legs... it hurts so much..."_

**Mikoto :** _"Just... continue to sleep... _-chan"_

**Reader :** _"Mikoto-san ! It's morning already, don't be a sle-ahh !"_

**Mikoto :** _"Shh... Just continue your sleep with me..."_

**Reader :** _*sighs*_

* * *

**DONE ! YAY !**

**finally it's done 8D 2 drabbles in day (?) PHEW! ****hope ya like it... yeah it's weird but oh well, but did i successfully make you fangirls happy ?**

**Hopefully i did :D haha**

* * *

**Reply(ies) for the reviewers : **

**Indrani : **Thank you :'D I appreciate that you loved my reisi x reader drabbs... and yes i'll try to deal with your request xD it's okay, it may be hard but i'll try.

**Guest **(to whoever you are)** : **awe *wink wank wonk~*

**missyatmars : **aweee thankies dear 8DDD ik you love the fluffs especially reisi-kun huh xD

* * *

**About requesting : **IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A DRABBLE, JUST REQUEST AWAY BY REVIEWING~ YOU CAN REQUEST ONE TWO OR MORE. THE MAXIMUM : 3 REQUESTS. BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUESTED 3 TIMES, YOU STILL CAN REQUEST MORE IF I'M DONE WITH OTHERS... SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 5 OR 6 MORE REVIEWERS' REQUEST(S) TO REQUEST AGAIN, YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST 3 DRABBLES AGAIN AFTER WAITING FOR THEM. Happy? ;D I'm nice am i *bleh*

**Please accept my apologies if you think it's weird :'D I've tried putting some fluffs and stuffs~**

**RnR ? (Review and Request?) :3**

**Arigatou~**


End file.
